Naruto : The Return of Kiiroi Senko
by Hyrkn
Summary: Bukan sebuah amanat bukan pula sebuah permintaan, namun ini adalah kesempatan kedua, sekaligus tugas untuk menjaga seorang anak. Dia, sang legenda kembali ketanah Shinobi, dan akan memulai sebuah cerita baru disana. OOC, OC, Typo.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto : The Return of Kiiroi Senko.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine.

Rate: M

Pair: Mystery

Warning : Typo, Alur Pasaran, OC, OOC, GodLike.

Summary : Bukan sebuah amanat bukan pula sebuah permintaan, namun ini adalah kesempatan kedua, sekaligus tugas untuk menjaga seorang anak. Dia, sang legenda kembali ketanah Shinobi, dan akan memulai sebuah cerita baru disana. OOC, OC, Typo.

 **WARNING : Don't Like, Don't Read.**

Chapter 1 : Kembali.

Someone POV.

Putih, semuanya putih, dan hanya putih yang dapat aku lihat selain tubuhku ini sendiri. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku kali ini, bahkan untuk mengingat hal terakhir yang terjadi pun otak Namikaze yang aku miliki ini sendiri telah tak berfungsi sama sekali. Sedikitpun aku tak ingat, selain salah satu Bijju berekor sembilan yang menghunuskan kuku tajamnya padaku dan Istriku saat aku melindungi seorang bayi yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara tangis pertamanya.

Decihan adalah suara yang keluar pertama kali dari mulutku ini. Kesal sudah pasti, aku gagal menjadi seorang Ayah yang melihat perkembangan putraku menuju kedewasaan. Aku berfikir, seperti apakah dia nanti saat sudah dewasa? Apa dia akan secerdas ayahnya ? Ataukah dia akan segarang ibunya. Ah, aku jadi teringat Kushina, dimana dia sekarang ? Ck, apa seperti ini rasanya berada diperut Shinigami ?

Ya, aku mulai ingat. Aku menyegel Kyuubi kedalam tubuh putraku sendiri dengan _Shiki Fujjin_. Sial, aku pasti tak akan pernah bertemu Kushina lagi diSurga sana, Shinigami sialan!

" **Apa seperti itu fikiranmu setelah aku berniat baik padamu, Namikaze Minato**!" Suara mengerikan apa yang baru saja aku dengar ini ? Bahkan aku telah berputar sebanyak dua kali untuk mencari dimana asal suara itu berada, tapi hanya warna putih lagi yang dapat aku lihat. Tapi, apa itu ? Samar samar mataku ini melihat bayangan hitam yang lama kelamaan semakin mendekat, apa itu kotoran Shinigami?

" **Berani beraninya kau berfikir seperti itu Minato, kau fikir aku kotoran!** " Bah, terkejut pasti dan aku mulai sedikit menggerakkan kakiku kebelakang. Dia dapat membaca fikiranku, sial. Sial otakku seperti konslet saja! Dia semakin mendekat dan mulai menunjukkan wujud aslinya, dia ? Bertudung hitam, membawa sebilah celurit panjang, wajahnya! Tengkorak sama dengan tangannya yang hanya tulang. Gah! Persetan dengan klan Namikaze aku mau lari!

Someone POV End.

Dan seperti itulah pertemuan pertama antara Namikaze Minato dan sang dewa kematian. Dia kini nampak berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya, mungkin dia berfikir apakah dia akan mati untuk kedua kalinya atau inilah takdir setelah dia memanggil Shinigami untuk menyegel Kyuubi Ying pada tubuh anaknya, tapi lari Minato hanya seperti berlari ditempat.

" **Kau mau kemana manusia sialan, berani beraninya kau berfikir jika aku adalah segumpal kotoran. Akan kubuat kau mati untuk kedua kalinya!** " Tak ada keringat. Tak ada kaki yang melemas, bahkan kini kecepatan lari Hokage keempat ini semakin cepat. Gerakan kakinya seperti tak terlihat, dan dia tahu Hiraishin tak berguna disini.

Tetapi, hal itu sia sia belaka. Sosok dibelakangnya tersebut kini telah berdiri dengan Sycte hitam legam dia acungkan dengan ujung yang mengarah tepat dikepala Minato. Namun...

"Berhenti disitu, Shinigami." Suara yang terdengar berwibawa tadi sukses menghentikan gerakan Sycte Shinigami barusan. Dia memutar badannya setelah menatap Minato yang masih berdiri tegak dengan mata yang nampak terpejam. Dibelakangnya berdiri seorang laki laki dengan jubah putih dan sembilan Megatama yang berjajar tiga tiga dibalakang punggungnya.

"Apa kau lupa tujuan kita membawanya ketempat ini, Shinigami." Dengan suara yang terdengar santai laki laki tadi menatap kearah Shinigami dan berucap sedemikian rupa padanya. Shinigami hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan laki laki yang entah Minato ketahui siapa. Setelah tawa sang dewa kematian tadi terhenti dia mulai berucap.

" **Tenanglah kakek tua, aku hanya ingin bermain main dengan Shinobi tercepat diElemental Nation itu, hahaha.** " Minato mulai memberanikan diri memutar tubuhnya, menatap kearah kedua makhluk yang hanya satu yang dia ketahui, nampak cukup jelas jika badan Minato sedikit bergetar tetapi hanya beberapa detik saja dan kini dia berdiri dengan tegap mengarah kekedua makhluk tadi.

"Kau tenanglah Namikaze Minato, kami sama sekali tak ada maksud buruk padamu." Kening sang Kiiroi Senkou sedikit mengerut saat mendengar penuturan barusan. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian kaki Minato mulai mundur beberapa langkah tatkala sang dewa kematian menatapnya dengan tengkorak mata yang menyala merah. Takut sudah tentu, mata itu seperti membawanya kedalam kegelapan saat menatapnya hii...

"A-apa maksud kalian be-berdua?" Dengan sedikit terbata Minato bertanya pada kedua sosok didepannya ini. Salah satunya hanya tersenyum menatap kearahnya, dia adalah laki laki dengan dua tanduk yang nampak seperti rambut didahinya ahh... ya itu kayanya itu. Dia mengangkat tongkat milihnya dan sedikit menghentakkannya kearah tempat berpijaknya mereka.

Dan akhirnya, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Saat Minato mengedarkan pengelihatannya pada sekeliling tubuh mereka bertiga mereka melihat apa yang sangat sangat sangat membuat amarah sang Hokage keempat ini memuncak drastis. Ya, seorang bocah dengan ciri ciri yang serupa dengannya tengah menjadi bahan pemuas emosi para warga yang mereka ketahui berasal dari Konoha.

Rambut kuning cerah, mata biru shappire, dengan tiga guratan halus dikedua pipinya. Itulah ciri ciri bocah yang menjadi korban pemukulan saat ini. "Apa yang mereka lakukan pada anakku!" Minato berteriak keras dan berlari kearah dimana Naruto berada, namun saat dia berusaha menyarangkan pukulannya pada salah satu warga hal tersebut hanya menembus tubuhnya. Ya menembus tubuh warga itu.

" **Kau tak akan dapat menyentuh tubuhnya Minato, kita hanya menyaksikan apa yang terjadi saat ini pada anakmu.** " Mata Minato sedikit melebar saat mendengar suara Shinigami yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya. Setetes air mata mulai membasahi matanya dan mulai meluncur kearah pipinya, dia menangis. Dan setiap detiknya tangis itu semakin terdengar lebih keras lagi dari sebelumnya.

"A-aku.. a-aku.. aku a-ayah yang gagal." Shinigami dan laki laki dibelakangnya hanya dia memandang Minato yang kini jatuh terduduk dengan tangan kanannya yang berulang ulang kali menghantam tempat dia berdiri saat ini. Suara tangisnya tertahan, namun tetesan air mata sudah sangat membasahi kedua pipinya. Laki laki bertongkat tadi berjalan kearah Minato, dan setelah sampai dia menepuk pundak Minato pelan.

"Kau tenanglah Minato, karena hal itulah aku dan Shinigami berada disini." Minato dengan perlahan memutar tubuhnya dan menatap kearah laki laki atau pria tua yang barusan menepuk pundaknya. Dengan mata yang memerah Minato berdiri setelah menghapus air mata yang tadinya menetes.

"Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu siapa anda, tapi tolong hilangkan pandangan ini. Demi dewa Shinobi aku sudah tak kuat melihatnya." Minato berucap dengan badan yang bergetar, kedua tangannya dia kepalkan dengan sangat sangat erat, bahkan kuku kukunya kini nampak memutih. Pria tua didepannya ini hanya tersenyum dan mengetukkan kembali tongkat miliknya.

"Namaku Hagoromo Ootsutsuki." Dan dengan tiga kata barusan Minato tersentak dengan mata yang sedikir membulat. Siapa yang menyangka jika kakek tua didepannya ini adalah Dewa para Shinobi yang tadi berada didalam sumpahnya. Minato membungkukkan badannya setelah beberapa langkah mundur dia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku Hagoromo-sama, aku bersumpah dengan julukanmu didalamnya." Hagoromo hanya tersenyum menanggapi permintaan maaf dari sang Kiiroi Senko barusan. Namun, dibelakang sang Rikudou Sennin, Shinigami mendecih dengan geraman yang menjadi suara penyusulnya. Rikudou memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Shinigami bersama dengan Minato.

" **Kau meminta maaf pada kakek tua itu hanya karena didalam sumpahmu berada julukannya, dan kau tadi berfikir jika aku adalah kotoran, kau memang bangsat Minato!** " Minato sedikit terkekeh mendengar ucapan dewa yang menurut para manusia disana sangatlah menakutkan. Tetapi setelahnya Minato membungkukkan badannya dan mulai meminta maaf pada sang dewa kematian barusan.

" **Sudah cukup manusia, Hagoromo katakan apa tujuan kita membawanya ketempat ini.** " Hagoromo mengangguk kecil dan menatap kearah Minato yang kini mulai memasang wajah serius. Hagoromo sedikit menarik nafasnya pelan, dan menyerahkan sebuah kunai yang sangatlah Minato kenal. Kunai cabang tiga yang sama dengan miliknya dahulu.

"Aku dan Shinigami akan membawamu kembali kedunia Shinobi, bukan melahirkanmu kembali namun membuat tubuhmu menjadi seusia dengan anakmu sekarang, tujuanku dan Shinigami adalah agar kau dapat melindungi anakmu walau bukan sebagai ayahnya tapi sebagai seorang sahabat baginya." Minato nampak sedikit terkejut, namun diotaknya dia sama sekalo belum begitu mengerti maksud Hagoromo saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau belum begitu mengerti..." Hagoromo mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuhnya kekepala Minato, ajaibnya sebuah cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan keluar dari tubuh Minato. Untuk beberapa saat cahaya tersebut masih ada dan beberapa detik setelahnya cahaya itu memudar, menunjukkan apa yang ada dibalik cahaya tersebut.

Seorang bocah dengan pakaian yang nampak sangat sangat kebesaran tengah berdiri disana. Ya, dia Minato saat berada ditubuh kecilnya sama dengan usia anaknya saat ini, tujuh tahun. Terkejut tentu sudah pasti, Minato menggerakkan kedua tangannya menatap apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, tapi..."

Ucapan Minato terhenti karena... " **Tentu saja kami akan merubah ciri ciri tubuhmu Minato, hanya mata bukan rambut dan sebagainya karena kami juga akan memberikanmu sedikit kekuatan.** " Nampak senyum lebar muncul diwajah yang melihat Minato kembali tersenyum pun juga menunjukkan sedikit senyum diwajahnya. Tetapi...

"Namun semua hal pasti akan ada resikonya, Minato" Pandangan Minato teralih ketempat sang Dewa Shinobi berdiri, dia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk menatap kearah Hagoromo. Minato sedikit meneguk ludahnya saat menunggu kata kata apa yang akan terlontar dari mulur Dewa Shinobi ini.

"Kau akan kembali kedalam umur tujuh tahun, dan hal tersebut berlaku pula dengan kekuatanmu." Bukannya terkejut, sebuah senyum lebarlah yang kini terpampang diwajah Minato, dan hal tersebut sedikit membuat kedua makhluk didepannya ini merasakan perasaan bingung. Kenapa ? Karena Shinigami tak memiliki ekspresi diwajahnya, You Know What I Mean.

" **Apa maksud ekspresimu itu, Minato?** " Minato kini malah tertawa dengan kedua tangan yang dia letakkan dikedua pinggangnya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari sang dewa kematian ini. Hagoromo sedikit mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah bocah yang sudah berumur lebih dari dua puluh tahun ini...

"Hahaha, dengan kembalinya tubuhku keusia tujuh tahun aku dapat mempelajari lebih banyak lagi tehnik tehnik ninja yang ada, aku juga akan membuat tehnik Hiraishinku mencapai level maksimal!" Dengan nada semangat Minato menjawab pertanyaan dari Shinigami tadi. Dan hal tersebut membuat kedua makhluk tadi mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu sedikit lagi kekuatan untukmu Minato, bukan hal yang terlalu kuat sejujurnya karena aku sudah percaya kau sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga anakmu itu, tetapi ini akan membuatmu sedikit lebih baik dalam control chakra, walaupun kau memiliki chakra yang besar karena aku juga akan membuatmu memiliki hal tersebut." Minato tak kuasa untuk tak menyeringai sekarang ini.

Saat tengan kanan Hagoromo dia arahkan pada Minato setitik cahaya kecil muncul ditangannya, dan setelahnya cahaya berwarna biru tadi masuk kedalam kening Minato. Sedikit bergetar memang namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Setelah dirasa cukup Hagoromo kembali menurunkan tangan kanannya.

Minato menggerakkan badannya sebentar, merasakan apakah ditubuhnya ada sedikit rasa berbeda. Dan hal tersebut benar adanya.

"Aku merasa jika badanku lebih ringan." Dengan sedikit meloncat loncat kecil Minato kecil ini berucap. Hagoromo hanya diam dengan mata yang menatap kearah Minato. Begitu pula dengan sang Shinigami. Tetapi...

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pakaianku?" Ah... itu memang hanya hal kecil yang sedari tadi kurang diperhatikan oleh mereka bertiga. Lihat saja Minato, dia sedari tadi hanya menutupi tubuh kecilnya dengan pakaian yang nampak sangatlah kebesaran, tentu saja Rompi Jounin, kaos hitam dengan lamban Uzumaki dikedua lengannya, dan celana standar Jounin. Jangan lupakan jubah Hokage Keempat yang sudah terjatuh sedari tadi.

" **Khe, kau sudah tua ternyata Hagoromo.** " Hagoromo hanya sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya saat mendengar kata kata bernada mengejek dari sang Shinigami barusan. Shinigami menggerakkan tulang tangannya kearah Minato dan seketika itu juga celana panjang berwarna hitam kecoklatan Minato kenakan, sebuah jaket berwarna putih dengan garis hitam mulai dari kerah bajunya sampai ujung lengan pun juga tiba tiba muncul. (Baju Minato saat masih di Akademi.)

Minato yang melihat dandanannya saat ini pun teringat masa masa kecilnya, dia tahu jika tampilannya saat ini adalah tampilan yang sama saat dia berada di Akademi Konoha. Tetapi... "Lalu? Apanya yang berbeda dengan saat aku masih kecil, Hagoromo-sama, Shinigami-sama" Hagoromo dan Shinigami nampak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Minato barusan, dan secara ajaib sebuah kaca dari es muncul didepan Minato.

"Lihat dan perhatikan apakah ada yang berbeda dengan dirimu dahulu." Minato menatap dengan serius kearah tubuhnya sendiri, dia mulai meneliti dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut akan tubuhnya, untuk beberapa saat tak ada sampai...

"Mataku ? Kenapa berwarna coklat ? Apa ini maksudmu dengan merubah tampilanku, Hagoromo-sama ?" Hagoromo hanya memberi anggukan untuk pertanyaan Minato barusan. Minato pun mengerti, dia memberi senyuman kearah kedua makhluk didepannya ini.

" **Baiklah, mungkin ini adalah hal yang akan membuat Konoha sedikit gempar.** " Ucapan Shinigami barusan sedikit membuat Minato mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ditambah lagi saat Shinigami membuka mulutnya dan menarik sesuatu seperti cahaya berwarna putih, saat tangan kirinya melepas benda yang dia ambil barusan secara tiba tiba benda tersebut menyelimuti Sycte milik sang Dewa Kematian.

Dia mengangkat Sycte miliknya kearah kiri tubuhnya dan tak berselang lama setelah terdengar suara gumaman tak jelas, Shinigami mengibaskan Sycte miliknya kearah Minato dan...

.-.

 **At Konohagakure no Sato**

 **BUUMMM**

Suara ledakan keras terdengar hampir keseluruh penjuru Konoha, dan tempat asal dimana ledakan tadi terdengar adalah diMakam sang Hokage Keempat Konoha. Hampir seluruh Shinobi Konoha berbondong bondong datang kearah makam itu berada, dan saat beberapa Shinobi disana menggali makam tadi mereka sama sekali tak menemukan jazad sang Hokage Konoha itu.

Keributan tentu saja terjadi disana... Ribuan spekulasi akan hal yang terjadi barusan mulai terngiang diotak seluruh Shinobi disana.

.-.

Kembali lagi ketempat dimana Minato, Shinigami, dan Hagoromo Ootsutsuki berada...

Entah kenapa, hal yang dirasakan Minato saat ini sama sekali tak berbeda jauh dengan yang dia rasakan beberapa detik yang lalu. Semua sama saja, bahkan sedikit pun perubahan ditubuhnya tak ada selain apa yang diberikan sang Rikudou Sennin tadi. Sempat dirinya ingin melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan pada sang dewa kematian ini, tetapi hal tersebut dia urungkan tatkala...

" **Aku telah menhidupkanmu kembali, Minato.** " Minato hanya dapat mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar sebuah hal yang memang sangat ingin dia dengar saat ini, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa terkejut dan kagum yang datang secara bersamaan. Dia berfikir, semudah itukah menghidupkan orang yang telah mati, hanya dengan sekali kibasan Sycte milik sang dewa kematian, dan WAALLLA seseorang telah kembali terlahir didunia.

" **Sejujurnya, tidak semudah itu. Tetapi, karena rohmu dan waktu kehidupkanmu kau serahkan sepenuhnya padaku saat kau ingin menyegel Kyuubi dengan bantuanku hal tersebut mempermudahkanku untuk mengembalikanmu kedunia, karena seratus persen rohmu telah aku miliki seutuhnya tanpa ada campur tangan siapapun bahkan Kami-sama, tetapi saat waktu penghakiman tiba, Dia akan mengambil alih semua roh yang tersegel dalam perutku.** "

Cukup banyak rasa ngeri yang Minato rasakan saat mendengar jawaban barusan, dia berfikir jikalau sang Shinigami tengah dalam keadaan bosan dia akan dengan seenak jidatnya mengembalikan seseorang kedunia tempat asalnya. Dan jika itu Madara atau siapapun yang memiliki kekuatan hampir setara Dewa... dunia akan terguncang hebat.

Bukan hanya hal tersebut, mungkin dia akan dengan mudahnya bermain dengan roh roh yang dia telan...

" **Itu resiko yang harus kalian tanggung jika berani berani berurusan dengan Dewa Kematian.** " Baiklah, mungkin setelah ini Minato tak akan berani lagi menggunakan segel terkutuk itu.

Dan setelah beberapa saat berbincang, Minato pun mulai dikirimkan oleh Shinigami guna memulai perjalanan barunya didunia yang dahulu sudah pernah dia injak. Sebuah portal kini terbuka disisi lain dari tempat mereka bertiga berdiri kala ini. Minato menatap kearah kedua Dewa tersebut, mereka mengangguk, tetapi nampak Rikudou seperti mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubah putih pucatnya.

"Bawa ini, kau pasti butuh untuk bertahan hidup disana." Minato menerima sekantung kecil benda yang mungkin berisi uang, tetapi saat Minato membukanya dia tersenyum kecil. Disana berisi sekitar tujuh koin emas. Minato membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada kedua dewa tadi.

"Terima kasih telah memberi saya bekal dan memberikan saya kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menginjakan diri didunia tersebut, Shinigami-sama, Rikudou-sama" Rikudou dan Shinigami hanya mengangguk guna menjawab ataupun memberikan respon dari ucapan terima kasih Minato barusan. Setelahnya, Minato berbalik dan mulai masuk kedalam portal buatan sang Shinigami.

Kedua dewa tadi hanya terdiam beberapa saat setelah kepergian Minato dan tertutupnya portal barusan. Tetapi...

" **Semoga saja Minato dapat membimbing penyelamat Dunia ini.** " Hagoromo nampak menerawang keatas, dia pun sama, dia berharap Minato dapat melakukan hal tersebut. Membimbing sang penyelamat dunia Shinobi sebagai Sahabat.

"Aku percaya dengannya, semoga dengan datangnya dia sebagai sosok baru disana sedikit takdir yang dapat dirubah oleh mereka dapat benar benar berubah."

.-.

Konohagakure no Sato.

Disudut luar Konohagakure no Sato.

Tempat yang cukup sepi disalah satu bagian sebuah Desa besar di Elemental Nation ini tiba tiba saja memunculkan sebuah portal cukup besar. Cukup lama portal tersebut terbuka, beberapa hewan hewan kecil yang memang berada disana berlarian kesana kemari guna menjauhi kejadian asing yang tiba tiba saja terjadi disana.

Tak berapa lama seonggok tubuh manusia terjatuh atau tepatnya keluar dari dalam portal tadi. Tak ada goresan. Tak ada luka. Dia kini berdiri dengan menatap kearah Utara, tepatnya kearah sebuah dinding yang cukup besar berjarak hampir satu kilometer dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Dia nampak menyungging senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Ck, aku lupa jika aku Jinchuriki Kyuubi pasti Kyuubi Yin akan merasakan chakra Kyuubi Yang didalam tubuhku." Kata kata yang pertama kali keluar saat dia kembali dari kematian adalah seperti tadi. Didalam tubuhnya pun Kyuubi tertawa dan hal tersebut dapat didengar Minato dengan mudahnya.

" **Tenanglah Minato, kau bisa mengandalkanku disini.** " Ya, kalian pasti telah tahu jawabannya. Minato dan Kyuubi Yang telah berteman baik dari saat Minato masih berada didalam perut sang dewa kematian. Minato hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari partnernya barusan. "Terima Kasih, Kyuubi."

Setelah percakapan singkat barusan Minato pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Konoha dengan santai dan tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa takut ataupun bimbang. Tak berapa lama dia pun telah sampai didepan gerbang utama Konoha, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Konoha yang masih sama seperti dahulu, seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Minato tersenyum dan mengenang beberapa bagian hidupnya. Tak berlangsung lama, dia pun mulai kembali berjalan kearah pos penjaga yang berada disisi Barat gerbang. Dia tahu siapa yang berada disana, dua orang yang dahulu adalah Genin Konoha, Izumo dan Kotetsu. Saat keduanya melihat siapa yang datang Izumo dan Kotetsu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Oy! Naruto! Dari mana kau, kapan kau keluar desa hah!" Kotetsu berdiri dan menjitak kepala bocah pirang tadi. Dalam batinnya, Minato mengumpat kasar dia arahkan pada penjaga gerbang ini. Tetapi bukan Minato namanya jika dia tak dapat mengontol emosinya.

"Maaf, tetapi aku bukan anak bernama Naruto tuan Shinobi. Aku hanya bocah pengembara yang baru tiba di Desa ini." Mata Kotetsu dan Izumo sedikit membulat saat mendengar jawaban bocah berambut pirang yang author ketahui bernama Minato ini. Dan kini giliran Izumolah yang memukul kepala Kotetsu dengan cukup keras.

"Apa kau buta karena terlalu lama menjaga gerbang hah Kotetsu, Naruto memiliki tanda dikedua pipinya dan dia tidak!"

"Ck, kau juga tadi mengira dia Naruto bodoh!"

"Tapi aku tak melakukan hal gegabah sepertimu, sialan!"

"Jangan salahkan aku brengsek, Shinobi pun tak luput dari kesalahan!"

"Bilang saja matamu sudah rabun, sialan!"

Dan adu mulut tersebut kembali terus berlanjut sampai...

"Anoo... tuan tuan, bisakah kalian berhenti berkelahi." Ah.. mungkin Minato sudah terlalu lama pergi meninggalkan Konoha.

Ucapan yang Minato keluaran barusan sukses membuat perhatian dari kedua Shinobi berpangkat Chunnin barusan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah bocah pirang tersebut. Mereka berdua secara bersamaan melepaskan cengkraman dikerah musuh mereka ini dan mulai memberikan perhatiannya pada Minato yang masih berdiri dengan sebutir keringat mengalir dipelipisnya.

"Haahhh, maafkan kami bocah... jadi, siapa kau dan dari mana asalmu juga dengan siapa kau kemari?" Minato memberikan senyumnya kearah Izumo saat dia dapat kembai membuat perhatian kedua Shinobi tadi kembali kepadanya.

"Nama saya Namikaze Minato, saya bisa dibilang seorang pengembara bersama ayah saya yang berasal dari klan Namikaze, tetapi dia kini telah tiada karena sakit keras yang beliau derita, sebagai pesan terakhir saya diberitahukan bahwa beliau memiliki seorang adik laki laki bernama sama dengan saya yang berada di Konoha, dan beliau ingin jika saya pergi kedesa ini untuk menemuinya karena ayah saya tahu jika dia telah tak dapat lagi mengurus saya..."

"...Sejujurnya beliau baru saja meninggal lima hari yang lalu saat kami baru keluar dari Kirigakure, dan jika tuan tuan menanyakan prihal barang saya, semuanya telah dirampok oleh para bandit bandit yang ada disekiar Nami no Kuni." Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Minato yang 90% adalah sebuah kebohongan barusan sukses membuat kedua penjaga gerbang tadi membulatkan mata dengan setetes air mata mengalir dipipi mereka, terlebih lagi dengan senyum dari Minato yang masih terpampang jelas disana.

Kedua penjaga gerbang Konoha ini beberapa saat terdiam saat mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari bocah tujuh tahun didepan mereka ini. Tak berapa lama kemudian keduanya nampak gelagapan dan memberikan tawaran agar Minato mereka antarkan langsung kegedung Hokage. Dan tentu saja Minato tak menolak ajakan tersebut, hanya Kotetsu sajalah yang pergi mengantarkan Minato kegedung Hokage.

Akting yang dilakukan Minato benar benar sangatlah sempurna, bahkan secara dalam perjalanan Minato beberapa kali nampak berbicara dengan Kotetsu. Sesampainya digedung Hokage Kotetsu mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sampai dari dalam terdengar jawaban agar dirinya masuk kedalam.

"Selamat Pagi, Sandaime-sama" Kotetsu memberi sapaan setelah membuka pintu gedung, disana duduk seorang laki laki tua bersama dengan seorang pria berambut putih. Nampak mereka baru saja selesai berbincang bincang entah tentang hal apa. Sandaime Hokage, seorang laki laki tua nampak mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat siapa yang datang bersama dengan Chunnin penjaga gerbang tersebut. Terlebih lagi pria berambut putih tadi.

"Siapa yang bersamamu itu Kotetsu, aku seperti familiar dengannya?" Pertanyaan tersebut berasal dari pria berambut putih panjang yang sedang duduk disofa gedung Hokage. Matanya tak lepas dari bocah berambur pirang yang sedari tadi menebarkan senyum simpul kearah kedua pria didepannya ini.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Minato." Jawaban dari Minato barusan sukses membuat kening kedua pria tadi mengerut, dan setelahnya kedua mata mereka berdua membulat saat mengetahui siapa nama bocah didepannya ini. Seketika keduanya berdiri cepat secara bersamaan.

"Namikaze Minato?!"

"Ya benar Jiraiya-sama, dia Namikaze Minato anak dari kakak Namikaze Minato-sama." Tatapan yang tadinya mereka berdua arahkan pada Kotetsu kini beralih kearah bocah berambut pirang ini. Mereka menatap dari atas sampai bawah kearah Minato kecil ini.

"Aku tak tahu jika Minato punya seorang adik?" Minato hanya tersenyum saat tahu gurunya dahulu ini masih ingat dengan asal usulnya, namun Minato sebagai seorang Prodigy yang dahulu digadang gadang tentu telah mempersiapkan segalanya.

"Tentu anda tidak tahu Jiraiya-sama, karena sedari kecil Otou-sama telah mengembara, dia memiliki seorang istri saat dirinya berada didesa besi, mereka menetap disana sampai aku lahir dan Okaa-san meninggal saat melahirkanku. Saat aku berumur empat tahun Otou-san dan aku kembali mengembara, namun beberapa bulan yang lalu Otou-san terserang penyakit keras saat berada diKirigakure, dan tepat lima hari yang lalu beliau meninggal..."

"...sebelum meninggal Otou-san berkata jika dia memiliki saudara kembar atau adik kembar yang berada diKonoha ini, beliau berpesan jika beliau telah tiada aku harus pergi kedesa ini untuk menemui pamanku." Jiraiya dan Sandaime sedikit berkaca saat mendengar cerita dari bocah didepannya ini. Bahkan Kotetsu beberapa kali mengusap air matanya.

"Lalu, siapa nama ayahmu itu Minato-kun?" Pertanyaan dari Sandaime Hokage yang bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi ini membuat Kotetsu dan Jiraiya mengangguk beberapa kali dengan maksud mendukung pertanyaan Hiruzen barusan. Minato tersenyum dan menjawab...

"Nama Otou-san adalah Namikaze Naruto, Sandaime-sama." Ketiga orang disana sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban Minato barusan. Mereka tahu siapa bocah yang bernama sama dengan nama ayah Minato barusan. Puluhan pertanyaan berputar dikepala Hiruzen dan Jiraiya saat ini. Entah kebetulan ataupun apa hal tersebut terjadi.

Disisi lain, Minato nampak tersenyum dalam bathin melihat reaksi yang muncul diwajah orang yang sudah dia anggap seperti ayah dan kakeknya sendiri. Namun, mungkin dia ingin segera tahu seperti apa reaksi mereka saat... "etto.. maaf Sandaime-sama, jadi dimana sekarang paman Minato berada ?" Wajah kedua orang penting diKonoha ini memucat, menekuk, menunduk. Kotetsu yang berada disampinga Minato pun memilih diam.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, cukup lama. Sampai...

"Minato-kun, sebelumnya aku minta maaf, pamanmu kini telah tidak ada disini dia telah tak ada, dia telah meninggal bahkan kemarin makam yang dia miliki meledak dan jazadnya tak ditemukan." Mata Minato membulat, akting yang sempurna terlebih lagi saag bulir bulir air mata mulai merembas keluar. Dia menunduk sama seperti semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Jadi begitu, terima kasih kabarnya Sandaime-sama mungkin aku akan kembali mengembara lagi." Minato membalik badannya, dia tersenyum saat mengetahui seperti apa reaksi yang dikeluarkan kakek dan gurunya ini. Ditambah lagi dengan.. "Tu-tunggu Minato-kun." Minato tak kuasa untuk tak mengeluarkan senyum simpul diwajahnya.

Dia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap lurus kearah Hiruzen yang tengah menatap Minato dengan sedih. Minato yang melihat tatapan Hiruzen sedikit merasa bersalah, tentu saja bagaimana tidak, membuat orang lain sedih dengan sebuah kebohongan. " _Maafkan aku Sandaime-jiji, maafkan aku telah berbohong_ " Sedikit ucapan dari batin Minato terdengar oleh author... ya terdengar -,-

"Ada apa Sandaime-sana" Minato berujar dengan nada yang terdengar sedih, dan nada itu terdengar sangat meyakinkan bagi mereka yang ada disana. Jiraiya, pria tua berambut putih berjalan beberapa langkah mendekat kearah Minato, dia berlutut dan menyentuh pundak bocah dewasa ini. Tatapannya menyiratkan kesedihan dan keterkejutan secara bersamaan.

"Minato, kau tak perlu bersedih. Walau pamanmu telah tiada, disini masih ada anak semata wayangnya, kau masih dapat bermain dan hidup bersama. Dia seusia denganmu." Minato sedikit menunjukkan wajah ketertarikan dan bahagia, dia tersenyum kecil. "Sungguh!? Etto.. Jiraiya-sama?" Jiraiya mengangguk mantab menjawab pertanyaan dari bocah tujuh tahun didepannya ini.

Namun, sedikit hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Dibelakang Jiraiya, Hiruzen nampak merapalkan handsealnya. Walau tak ada satupun yang melihatnya merapalkan handsealnya, namun gejolak chakra yang dirasakan oleh Minato membuatnya sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa ? Itulah yang ada difikiran Minato saat ini.

"Tetapi, kau harus ingat satu hal..." Minato nampak mempertajam pengelihatannya dan pendengarannya, disisi lain Hiruzen dan Kotetsu nampak mengerti akan apa yang akan dikatakan salah satu Sennin Legendaris dari Konoha ini. Jiraiya sedikit menarik nafasnya guna mengumpulkan beberapa keberanian untuk mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Jangan beritahu dia jika dia adalah anak Namikaze Minato, begitu pula dengan para Shinobi Konoha yang kurang terpercaya disini, begitu pula dengan para warga..."

"Kenapa Jiraiya-sama! Kenapa saudaraku tak boleh tahu asal usul siapa orang tuanya!?" Ucapan Jiraiya terpotong dengan teriakan dari Minato yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Jiraiya, Hiruzen, dan Kotetsu berusaha menenangkan Minato, namun hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Ledakan chakra bersekala sedang menguar dari tubuh Minato. Walau memang bocah berumur tujuh tahun memang sudah dapat mengeluarkan chakra namun skala chakra yang keluar dari tubuh bocah ini berbeda.

Bisa dibilang ledakan chakra dari Minato bisa disetarakan dengan Low Genin bahkan Mid Chunnin. Jiraiya yang berada didekat Minato pun memeluknya, entah kenapa dia merasakan rasa yang sama saat dia bersama dengan mendiang Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Namikaze Minato.

"Dengarkan kami dahulu Minato, dengarkan kami." Nafas berat terdengar dari Minato yang kini tengah berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Setelah beberapa saat Minato mulai tenang walau memang tatapan matanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Dirasa kondisi telah kembali kondusif Jiraiya berniat memberitahukan apa maksud perkataannya tadi.

"Dengarkan aku Minato-kun, maksud kami menyembunyikan identitas aslinya adalah karena kami ingin melindunginya dari musuh Yondaime yang berasal dari Iwagakure. Dahulu, saat dia masih bujang(anjer-,-) dia pernah membantai hampir sepuluh ribu pasukan Iwa sendirian dan karena hal tersebutlah Yondaime dibenci oleh para Shinobi Iwa, kami hanya tak ingin anaknya mendapatkan akibat karena identitasnya yang tersebar."

Akting kembali Minato munculkan, kedua bola matanya membulat... "Pa-paman Minato adalah Yondaime Hokage?" Hiruzen tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Minato masih sama seperti sebelumnya, dan lama kelamaan seulas senyum dia torehkan diwajahnya. "Aku tak menyangkanya..." Minato menggantung perkataannya dan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Jadi, siapa nama anak Yondaime Hokage itu Sandaime-sama ?" Hiruzen, Jiraiya, dan Kotetsu mengangguk bersamaan sampai mereka tersenyum pula secara bersamaan.

"Namanya, Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Muehehehhe... entah kenapa saya tiba tiba memiliki ide sedemikian rupa dan walaupun berusaha untuk melupakannya hal tersebut sulit sekali. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi, saya pun akhirnya menulisnya hehehehe... oh ya sebagai pemberitahuan karena mungkin tulisan saya pada fic satu ini buruk, hal tersebut terjadi karena saya menulis Fic satu ini hanya menggunakan smartphone yang saya miliki, jadi tolong dimaklumi hal tersebut.

Walaupun begitu, saya akan sebisa mungkin membuat fic ini menjadi sedikit lebih baik lagi... Ah ya, chara utama ataupun pemeran utama fic ini kalian pasti sudah tahu, dan berkah yang diberikan Hagoromo Minato berupa pengendalian chakra yang lebih mudah dan.. masih ada satu hal lagi walau author belum beritahukan.. hehehe...

Cukup sedemikian saja, menerima kritik dan saran berupa review ataupun hubungi langsung salah satu author yang sering terlambat up atau sebagainya ini hehehehe...

.

.

.

.

 **~.~Searfont Graffity Out~.~**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto : The Return of Kiiroi Senko.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine.

Rate: M

Genre : Adventure, Friendly.

Pair: Mystery

Warning : Typo, Alur Pasaran, OC, OOC, GodLike.

Summary : Bukan sebuah amanat bukan pula sebuah permintaan, namun ini adalah kesempatan kedua, sekaligus tugas untuk menjaga seorang anak. Dia, sang legenda kembali ketanah Shinobi, dan akan memulai sebuah cerita baru disana. OOC, OC, Typo.

Jawaban Review.. :

 **Uzumaki Melstrom : Insya Allah akan saya usahakan meneruskan semua Fic saya, untuk akhir akhir ini Laptop saya lagi kehilangan alat pengisi batreinya, cas cas an :v jadi karena fic yang ini saja yang ada di smartphone ya hanya ini yang baru saya teruskan. Hehehe**

 **Yaoi Readers-ssu : Tentu bisa, ketik lewat smartphone dan update lewat smartphone, mau bertanya tanya lebih lanjut bisa Invite BBM saya ada di Bio :v :v anjer promosi**

 **afff : Minato dan Naruto namun sedikit ditonjolkan pada Minato.**

 **Akira : Untuk saat ini tidak, kekuatan yang diberikan Hagoromo pada Minato hanya sebatas mempermudah dalam pengendalian chakranya, serta kapasitas chakranya yang sedikit diperbesar, namun jika telah sampai pada saatnya kekuatannya akan bisa disamakan dengan Tobirama.**

 **Cukup hanya itu saja yang bisa saya balas, untuk yang mereview Lanjut saya akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini... akhir kata Big Thank's for : Putra Uzumaki, Uzumaki maelstrom, Paijo Payah, Gest, kimykimy, Namikaze Ryuugi, SMGates, Shiroyuki, 66, Yaoi readers-ssu, afff, Namikazehyuli, Ayub. , Seneal, Akira, Achimode, Ranraihan03, Uchiha Namikaze Venom, Dx23, faizi.**

 **WARNING : Don't Like, Don't Read.**

Chapter 2 : Akademi dan Latihan.

Pagi hari kembali di Konohagakure no Sato. Cuaca hari ini bisa dibilang cukup cerah dengan sedikit awan yang menghiasi langit biru desa Konoha. Puluhan warga desa telah berlalu lalang dijalanan yang kini sudah terpenuhi oleh warga di desa ini, toko toko pun juga sudah memulai usaha mereka. Banyak pula para Shinobi yang mulai berdatangan ataupun sebaliknya untuk menempuh ataupun telah menyelesaikan misi mereka.

Hari ini telah tepat satu minggu dibukanya Akademi bagi para calon Shinobi dan Kunoichi diKonoha. Banyak para orang tua yang berjalan beriringan dengan anak mereka, tak hanya itu kakak ataupun kakek dan nenek mereka pun juga cukup banyak yang mengantarkan anak cucunya untuk pergi ke Akademi.

Jika kalian tahu, inilah sedikit tradisi yang ada di Konoha. Bagi kebanyakan desa diluar sana para orang tua akan mengantarkan anak mereka pergi ke Akademi ataupun sekolahan pada hari pertama mereka masuk kedalamnya, namun berbeda di Konoha. Entah karena apa para orang tua akan mengantarkan anak mereka setiap pagi dalam satu minggu. Walaupun sejujurnya cukup banyak anak yang protes akan hal tersebut.

Dan yang cukup menyita banyak perhatian adalah seorang bocah laki laki berambut pirang dengan mata coklat yang berjalan sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh seorang pun. Banyak para anak gadis yang menatap bocah tadi dengan tatapan tertarik, dan respon yang diberikannya adalah lontaran senyum manis yang berhasil membuat para gadis disana harus menunjukkan semburat merah diwajah mereka masing masing.

Beda denganya beda pula dengan seorang bocah berambut pirang pula dengan tiga goresan halus disetiap pipi wajahnya. Entah kenapa, tatapan bengis nan tajam dilontarkan para orang tua wali berikan padanya. Walaupun demikian nampak bocah laki laki tadi hanya memasang wajah datar dengan kepala yang sedikit dia tundukan. Bahkan beberapa kali dia nampak tersenyum saat rekan diAkademi menyapanya.

Sebut saja Shikamaru Nara dan Kiba Inuzuka. Walau dihari ketujuh ini mereka tak diantarkan oleh salah satu dari kedua orang tua mereka (minus Kiba) namun mereka kini nampak berjalan bersama. Mereka nampak saling berbincang satu sama lain entah akan hal apa, dan saat mereka sampai didepan pintu Akademi ini seorang kakek tua bercerutu tengah berdiri disana bersama seorang manusia yang diketahui berjenis kelamin laki laki dengan topeng diwajahnya.

"Yoo... Selamat pagi Hokage-Jiji." Bocah berambut pirang dengan tiga goresan halus dipipinya menyapa kakek tua yang mereka ketahui sebagai pemimpin di desa ini. Kakek tua tadi hanya tersenyum dan membalas sapaan bocah bermarga Uzumaki ini. "Yoo... selamat pagi Naruto-kun" Bocah bernama Naruto tadi hanya tersenyum lebar dengan tawa yang mengikutinya setelah mendengar sapaan dari Hokage yang sudah dia anggap bagai kakeknya sendiri ini.

"Lekaslah masuk kedalam dan mulailah belajar dengan sungguh sungguh Naruto." Disamping sang Hokage Konoha, seorang manusia yang memiliki gelar Anbu tercepat ini seperti melontarkan perintah pada Naruto. Dia Taka, Anbu khusus penjaga sang Hokage ketiga Konoha ini. Naruto hanya melontarkan tatapan tajam pada sang Anbu sebagai jawaban akan perintah yang dia berikan dengan seenaknya barusan.

"Kau diamlah baka Anbu, bwlek!" Setelah sedikit ejekan Naruto berikan pada Anbu khusus ini dia segera berlari menuju kelas Akademi guna menyusul kedua temannya yang tadi meninggalkannya setelah memberikan salam pada sang Hokage. Namun, dari kejauhan nampak seorang bocah yang seumuran dengan Naruto menatap serta tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

Dia mulai berjalan dan kini dia berdiri dibelakang sang Hokage. "Selama satu minggu ini, kau baru bertemu dengannya pada hari ini bukan, Minato." Anbu tadi memutar badannya dan melihat seorang bocah laki laki yang hampir sama persis dengan Naruto tersenyum kearahnya. Punggungnya dia sandarkan didinding bagian luar Akademi ini, dan tengannya dia masukkan kedalam saku celana abu abu miliknya.

"Anda betul Hokage-sama, dan mulai hari ini aku akan menjaganya sebagai sahabatku." Hiruzen Sarutobi hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari bocah laki laki bernama Namikaze Minato ini. Dia pun berjalan pergi bersama dengan sang Anbu pribadinya yang masih terdiam dengan tanda tanya besar diatas kepalanya.

Minato masih dalam posisi tadi sampai seorang Laki laki yang dia ketahui sebagai guru diAkademi ini menepuk pundaknya. Minato menoleh dan tersenyum kearahnya, begitu pula sebaliknya. "Kau Namikaze Minato bukan?" Minato mengangguk saat pertanyaan tadi diterima oleh indra pendengarannya dengan baik.

"Ha'i, saya Namikaze Minato murid baru diAkademi ini." Guru yang masih berdiri tepat didepan Minato menganggum mengerti, dia pun beranjak dari tempat itu setelah memberikan isyarat pada Minato agar mengikutinya. Tak lebih dari lima detik sang guru telah berada didalam kelas yang kini mulai tenang saat melihat guru mereka datang.

"Baiklah anak anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Minato, kau boleh masuk!" Dengan sedikit keras dikata kata terakhir guru tadi mempersilahkan Minato untuk masuk kedalam kelas ini. Saat pintu tergeser, banyak para siswi disana yang menatap kearah pintu tersebut dengan antusias. Beberapa dari mereka sudah sempat melihat bocah tampan ini dan tentu saja berita akan kedatangan murid baru itu menyebar dengan cepat dimulut para calon Kunoichi.

Minato melangkah dengan mantab disertai senyum tipis diwajahnya, setelah sampai disamping sang Guru, Minato menatap kearah depan kearah dimana bocah bocah yang akan jadi temannya disini memberikan perhatian padanya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Minato aku lahir diDesa besi walau ayahku lahir didesa ini, hal yang aku suka adalah ketenangan, hal yang kubenci adalah keributan, tujuanku berada didesa ini awalnya adalah untuk mencari dimana pamanku namun kini dia telah tak ada, jadi tujuanku untuk hidup disini adalah untuk menjadi seorang Hokage yang hebat dan melebihi Hokage Hokage sebelumnya."

Banyak siswi disana yang berteriak saat mendengar kata kata Minato barusan, tentu saja. Suara yang terdengar lembut, senyum yang menawan dan impian yang diutarakan. Walau mereka lupa akan satu hal, hal tersebut adalah hal yang disukai Minato dan dibenci olehnya. Tetapi...

"Hoy! Apa maksudmu, menjadi Hokage dan melebihi para Hokage yang terdahulu adalah impianku!" Disisi tengah barisan kedua dari belakang nampak seorang bocah yang bernama Naruto berteriak keras disertai dengan jari telunjuk yang dia arahkan lurus kearah Minato. Minato mendengarnya, melihatnya, dan dia hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan rubah..." Minato diam beberapa saat dengan mata yang dia arahkan tatapannya pada Naruto yang masih tetap memasang wajah keras dengan tatapan tajamnya. "...Aku akan melebihi Yondaime Hokage."

Diam...

HAHAHAHAHAHA

Kalian tahu suara itu berasal dari siapa, ya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia tertawa dengan lebar dengan tangan kiri yang dia gunakan untuk memegang perutnya serta tangan kanan yang dia acungkan untuk menunjuk kearah Minato. Minato hanya memasang wajah datarnya, dia hanya ingin tahu dan ingin melihat apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto saat ini.

"Hahaha, kau jangan bercanda! Melebihi Yondaime Hokage katamu, apa kau tahu dia adalah Shinobi tercepat yang ada diElemental Nation, kau tak akan bisa melampauinya walau dengan namamu yang sama dengannya, bagiku dia adalah Hokage terhebat yang pernah ada bahkan Hokage-jiji tak ada apa apanya dengan dia!" Minato sedikit terperangah saat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto barusan. Namun senyum muncul setelahnya.

Namum...

"Ekhem... Apa yang kau katakan barusan, Uzumaki Naruto?!"

Hening...

Suara angin pun terdengar saat ini, dan sedetik setelahnya...

Hahahahahahaha

Riuh oleh tawa para siswa siswi disana saat mereka mengetahui siapa yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu masuk ruang Akademi ini. Hiruzen Sarutobi, ya dia adalah Hokage Ketiga Konoha yang diberi julukan The Professor. Dia nampak menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam yang sangat dibuat buat olehnya, dan Naruto? Wajahnya kini sedikit pucat dengan keringat yang sedikit membasahi tubuhnya.

"Hehehe.. ano.. Jiji, aku ha-hanya bercanda hehehe." Hiruzen hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar alasan yang diberikan Naruto barusan. Dia tahu betul seperti apa sifat bocah ini, ceroboh dengan mulut yang licin. Guru Akademi ini nampak memandang kearah sang Hokage dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar setelahnya.

"Anoo... Hokage-sama, cukup jarang saya melihat anda berada disini, ada keperluan apa?" Hiruzen hanya mengangguk dan berjalan masuk meninggalkan Anbunya yang masih berdiri diluar sana seorang diri. Dia kini berdiri tepat disamping Minato sebelum dia menepuk pundak bocah itu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa hari pertama yang dialami oleh anak ini, Iruka." Iruka nama sang guru, dia nampak mengangguk mengerti akan maksud dari sang Professor ini. Dia pun mempersilahkan Minato untuk mencari bangku yang kosong, tepatnya disamping sang Uchiha penyendiri itu.

Para Kunoichi nampak berbisik bisik saat mendengar maksud sang Hokage berada disini. Mereka tahu benar tak mungkin Hiruzen menyempatkan waktunya datang kemari hanya karena ingin melihat bocah Namikaze itu masuk sekolah untuk pertama kalinya. Selain jika dia memiliki hubungan langsung dengan The Professor ini.

Setelah sedikit berbincang, Hiruzen pergi bersama sang Anbu khususnya. Iruka kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Minato yang masih menatap kearahnya tanpa ada sedikitpun perubahan ekspresi, masih tetap dengan senyum tipis disertai sedikit bumbu datar diwajahnya. Iruka pun angkat bicara...

"Minato, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Hokage-sama sampai sampai dia menyempatkan diri pergi kemari sepagi ini?" Minato tahu betul pertanyaan itu pasti akan terlontar kepadanya. Minato berdiri dari kursinya setelah membuang sedikit nafasnya, dan karena pertanyaan dari Iruka barusan, hampir seluruh mata yang ads dikelas ini kini tertuju padanya.

"Bisa dibilang saya adalah sepupu jauh dari Hokage-sama, Iruka-sensei. Paman saya sudah dianggap bagai anak olehnya, namun tidak dengan ayah saya karena beliau sedari kecil sudah pergi dari Konoha untuk mengembara bersama kakek. Dan oleh karena itu saat saya datang kemari beliau sangat terkejut mengetahui jika paman saya memiliki seorang kakak, namun maaf Iruka-sensei, saya tidak bisa memberi tahu nama paman saya dan nama ayah saya, itu perintah langsung dari Hokage-jiji."

Pengendalian ekspresi milik Iruka bisa dibilang sudah cukup baik. Walaupun dia kini tengah dalam keadaan terkejut saat mendengar perkataan bocah tadi dia masih dapat mengontrolnya dengan sangat baik. Jika maksud akan alasan yang dikatakan Minato tadi benar, berarti informasi akan paman dan ayah bocah ini sangatlah rahasia. Sama dengan informasi akan nama ayah Naruto.

" _Dasar, kenapa bocah pirang selalu memiliki rahasia besar._ " Iruka sedikit mengumpat dalam batinnya akibat alasan yang diberikan Minato tadi. Namun dia tak mungkin jika langsung bertanya dengan Sandaime Hokage. Sembilan puluh persen pertanyaan yang menyangkut akan hal tadi pasti tak akan beliau jawab...

"Baiklah, lupakan hal tadi. Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang formasi dan sistem chakra!" Dan pelajaran hari ini pun dimulai dengan desahan bosan bocah bocah disana.

.-.

Bel tanda selesainya Akademi hari ini menjadi suatu pemicu bagi para calon Shinobi dan Kunoichi Konoha berlari berhamburan keluar. Bermain, tentu saja. Saat ini masih siang hari, bahkan belum lebih dari pukul 2 siang, namun bagi beberapa orang saat ini mereka lebih memilih untuk mengasah kemampuan mereka, dan mereka dapat dihitung dengan jari.

Salah satunya seorang bocah yang baru satu minggu di Konoha ini, Namikaze Minato. Dia ingin kembali berlatih mulai usia dini, dia tahu dahulu dia mulai berlatih dalam umur lebih dari 8 tahun, tepatnya tahun kedua saat dia berada di Akademi, itu adalah latihan keras yang baru dia mulai dahulu.

Tujuannya adalah training ground yang berada di sisi Timur Konoha, tempat yang dahulu sering dia gunakan untuk berlatih dahulu. Setelah sampai hal yang dia lakukan pertama adalah pemanasan, beberapa kali dia berlari memutari Training Ground tersebut. Setelah selesai beberapa kali push up dan shit up dia lakukan. Nafasnya kini nampak sedikit berat, berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Namun, konsentrasinya sedikit terganggu saat Minato merasakan sedikit chakra yang tiba tiba muncul tak jauh dari tempatnya berlatih saat ini. Minato tahu siapa yang tengah menontonnya berlatih saat ini, putranya sendirilah orangnya Uzumaki Naruto. Minato yang memang memiliki kemampuan sensor cukup baik dapat mengetahui walau tak pasti siapa yang berada didalam jangkauan sensornya. Namun bagi putra semata wayangnya hal itu bisa sedikit dibedakan.

Minato yang ingin tahu seperti apa reaksi yang muncul saat mengetahui dirinya lebih kuat dari Naruto pun mulai duduk bersila ditengah tengah training ground ini, panas terik matahari dia hiraukan karena dia ingin menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi anaknya ini. Minato pun mengonsentrasikan chakranya. Dan dengan tiba tiba angin disekitar Training Ground ini bertiup pelan, sejuk, santai. Ya itu yang Naruto rasakan saat ini.

Naruto sedikit melihat kesekitarnya, merasakan rasa sejuk dan santai yang dia rasakan saat ini. Saat dia menatap kearah Minato tadi bersila, disana dia melihat Minato yang kembali berdiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang dia sentuhkan satu sama lain. Hal tersebut hanya terjadi sebentar. Kini dia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari kantung celananya, Minato menatap kertas tersebut sebentar.

Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, dia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melompat kearah Minato berada. Minato tahu siapa yang datang dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan tangan yang dia lambaikan kearah Minato. Minato tersenyum dan ikut mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau Namikaze Minato bukan?" Minato tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda jika pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto adalah hal yang benar.

"Apa kau juga sering berlatih dipinggir sungai ini? Di Training Ground ini? Jika iya, bagaimana jika kita berlatih bersama, Uzumaki Naruto?" Kening Naruto sedikit mengerut saat mendengar pertanyaan dan ajakan Minato barusan, bukan karena apa yang dia utarakan namun karena Minato mengetahui siapa nama dari Naruto dengan lengkap.

"Jangan bingung seperti itu, aku tahu namamu karena Hokage-Jiji yang memberitahukannya padaku." Hanya anggukan dari Naruto yang menjadi tanggapan atas penjelasan Minato barusan, mereka berdua pun berjalan kearah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang disisi Selatan Training Ground ini. Sesampainya disana Naruto mulai bertanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kertas itu?" Minato menatap kearah kertas yang ada digenggaman tangan kanannya saat ini. Minato sejujurnya tahu apa kegunaan kertas ini, namun dia ingin sedikit berpura pura berfikir dengan raut wajah yang dia rubah menjadi seserius mungkin.

"Hokage-Jiji dan Anbunya berkata jika kertas ini dapat mengetahui perubahan chakra kita, tetapi aku sedikir bingung dalam menggunakannya, Jiji bilang jika kita harus mengalirkan chakra yang kita miliki, namun yang aku bingungkan adalah aliran tersebut arus aku keluarkan dari setiap ujung jariku atau seluruh telapak tanganku?"

Naruto tertegun sebentar saat mendengar penjelasan yang Minato katakan barusan. Naruto pun meminta kertas yang berada ditangan Minato barusan, dia pun juga menatap kertas tersebut dan membolak balikkannya beberapa kali. Naruto pun melemparkan tatapannya pada Minato yang kini baru saja mengeluarkan kertas lainnya dari sakunya.

"Mungkin kita harus memegangnya seperti ini..." Naruto memegang dengan menjepitnya dengan jari telunjuknya yang tertekuk serta dengan ibu jarinya. Minato menatapnya, dan Minato tahu jika cara memegang yang ditunjukkan Naruto adalah benar. "...Dan kita harus memfocuskan chakra kita ditelapak tangan namun sedikit diperbanyak pada telunjuk dan ibu jari." Minato mengangguk membenarkan jawaban Naruto.

"Kau cukup genius dari pada saat berada diAkademi." Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Minato barusan. Naruto menatap kearah dahan pohon yang berada diatas mereka berdua. Minato sedari tadi menatap Naruto dalam. Sejujurnya dia sangat bahagia saat ini, sangat sangat bahagia karena bertemu dengan anaknya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mereka melihatku saja dengan cara aku bersifat bodoh dan konyol setiap bersama teman temanku, namun entah kenapa aku harus jujur saat bersamamu, dan juga aku merasakan rasa nyaman saat bersamamu, ano.. ma-maksudku sebagai teman ya seperti itu, seperti saat aku bersama Hokage-jiji itu maksudku."

Minato tertawa saat mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan. Dan Naruto nampak menatap Minato dengan mata yang bingung akan hal yang dilakukan Minato barusan. "Haha, tentu saja kitakan sama sama berambut pirang." Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Minato barusan pun juga ikut tertawa, Naruto mulai tahu dan mulai menyadari jika hampir delapan puluh persen fisik mereka hampir sama.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam saat tawa mereka selesai. Naruto pun dengan tiba tiba berdiri dan menepuk nepuk celana belakangnya. "Yosh! Ayo kita mulai berlatih bersama -ttebayo!" Minato tersentak saat mendengar kata terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto, dia jadi teringat dengan teriakan Kushina saat dahulu. Namun dia masih dapat mengontrolnya dengan sangat baik.

"Yosh, ah jika aku boleh tahu apa perubahan chakramu Naruto? Tidak mungkin bukan bocah genius sepertimu tidak mengetahui perubahan chakra yang kau miliki." Naruto terkekeh pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan Minato barusan dengan tambahan tangan kanan yang dia gunakan untuk menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hehe... aku belum mengetahuinya."

.-.

Malam hari telah kembali di Konohagakure, lampu lampu jalan telah menerangi seluruh bagian penjuru Konoha. Dan kini, dua orang bocah berambut pirang dengan wajah yang hampir mirip tersebut terlihat berjalan bersama dengan tubuh yang kotor. Beberapa kali mereka terlihat tertawa bersama, terlebih lagi saat bocah berambut pirang dengan tiga goresan halus dikedua pipinya mengatakan beberapa lelucon.

Tak terasa mereka kini tengah berdiri didepan sebuah gedung bertingkat disalah satu sisi diKonoha. Bocah berambut pirang bermata coklat tadi menatap lurus kearah atas, tepatnya langai tertinggi digedung tersebut. "Itu kamarku, kapan kapan kau boleh datang kesini semaumu, tapi jika aku ada disini hehehe." Bocah bermata coklat tadi tersenyum mendengar tawaran bocah Uzumaki ini.

"Tentu saja, besok sehabis Akademi bagaimana jika kita langsung pergi berlatih?" Bocah Uzumaki yang diberikan ajakan dari Namikaze muda ini tersenyum lebar dan mengarahkan ibu jarinya lurus kearah wajah Namikaze muda ini. "Tentu saja -ttbayo..." mereka tertawa bersama untuk terakhir kalinya di hari ini.

Namikaze muda tadi beranjak dari tempatnya dengan tangan yang melambai kearah Uzumaki muda tadi. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto!" Uzumaki Naruto, tentu saja dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Namikaze muda barusan. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Minato!"

Minato yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan mulai berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang dia masukkan kedalam kantung celananya, namun sebuah kepulan asap menghadang jalannya. Sudah cukup jauh memang dirinya saat ini dengan posisi Apartemen milik anaknya tadi.

"Minato, Sandaime-sama ingin kau menemuinya di kediaman beliau." Minato tahu siapa Anbu yang menghadang jalannya ini, seorang anbu dari salah satu anbu dibawah bimbingan Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Satutobi. Minato mengangguk dan anbu tadi memegang kedua pundak Minato, sedetik kemudian kepulan asap menyelimuti tempat mereka berdua berdiri.

.-.

Di kediaman Sarutobi.

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul beberapa meter di depan kediaman Sarutobi saat ini, dua orang berbeda usia muncul dari balik kepulan asap barusan. Namikaze Minato dan anbu kepercayaan Sandaime Hokage tepatnya. Tanpa basa basi mereka berjalan masuk kedalam rumah pejabat tertinggi Konoha ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka berdua menemukan ruangan yang ditempati oleh Veteran Kage ini. Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali pintu ruangan tadi dan menerima jawaban akan diperbolehkannya masuk mereka berdua, Minato memutar handel pintu tadi. Setelah terbuka disana dapat terlihat Hiruzen yang tengah duduk ditemani secangkir teh hijau serta cerutu yang tak pernah jauh darinya.

"Selamat malam Hokage-sama." Dengan sopan, Minato memberikan salam pada Hiruzen yang hanya tersenyum padanya. Anbu yang tadi membawa Minato datang ketempat ini telah lenyap entah kemana. Jadi, ditempat ini hanya ada Minato dan Hiruzen walau sebenarnya masih ada tiga anbu khusus yang menjaga sang Hokage ini. Anbu yang mendapat jatah Shift malam tepatnya -,-

"Selamat malam Minato-kun, bagaimana latihan pertamamu dengan saudara sepupumu Minato-kun?" Minato hanya tertawa hampar dengan tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. Dia tak dapat menyangkalnya karena dia tahu jikalau disana, saat dia berlatih dengan anaknya ada seorang anbu yang memantaunya beserta Naruto pula.

"Hehehe, cukup baik Hokage-sama. Berkat bantuanmu, aku dan Naruto dapat mengetahui jenis perubahan chakra kami, dan lebih mengejutkan lagi kami berdua memiliki jenis perubahan chakra yang cukup sulit ditemukan di Konoha, elemen angin, yaa... walau aku memiliki dua jenis lainnya."

Hiruzen hanya tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Minato barusan. Hiruzen tahu jika Minato jujur karena dia menempatkan seorang anbu untuk mengawasinya. Hiruzen pun menuangkan teh hijau miliknya kesalah satu cangkir kosong yang ada diatas nampan dimeja miliknya.

"Duduklah Minato-kun, temani aku minum dan mulailah bercerita." Minato duduk dan lebih memilih menurut akan perintah sang The Professor ini. Pukul delapan malam dia mulai bercerita, tak begitu panjang namun mencakup seluruh hal yang terjadi sedari dia keluar dari kelas di Akademi.

.-.

Pagi hari telah tiba di Konohagakure no Sato, namun cuaca kali ini tak bisa dibilang baik. Sedari waktu yang seharusnya telah memunculkan sang Raja Siang. Namun kini awan hitam tengah menghalau hangat cahaya yang seharusnya menyinari Konoha pagi ini. Para warga yang berjalan disepinggiran jalan Konoha ini bahkan sudah mempersiapkan payung payung digenggaman tangan ataupun didalam tas belanjaan mereka.

Namun tidak dengan bocah pirang yang kini tengah berjalan santai menuju Apartemen milik teman ataupun anaknya. Namikaze Minato berniat pergi keApartemen Uzumaki Naruto dan mengajaknya pergi bersama menuju Akademi. Namun sesampainya dia didepan gedung Apartemen milik anaknya ini, dia melihat seorang bocah yang dia ketahui adalah anak sahabatnya dahulu, Shikaku Nara.

"Nara-san!" Bocah Nara bernama lengkap Shikamaru Nara tadi menolehkan kepalanya kearah dimana asal suara tadi keluar. Dan disana dia dapat melihat seorang bocah laki laki yang baru saja masuk kedalam Akademi kemarin. Dia tahu siapa bocah ini, dan dia mengakui jika dia adalah seorang genius seperti halnya bocah yang baru saja loncat dari lantai tertinggi Apartemen didepan mereka ini.

"Yo... Selamat pagi Shika, Minato!" Minato tersenyum saat mendengar sapaan bocah didepannya ini, dan Shikamaru. Kalian tahu sendiri seperti apa dia, menggaruk tengkuknya dengan ekspresi malas dan ... ngantuk.

"Selamat pagi juga, Naruto." Minato menjawab sapaan anaknya barusan dengan hangat. Setelah berbincang bincang sebentar mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama menuju Akademi, diperjalanan hanya Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam dengan telinga yang selalu dia pasang guna mendengarkan lebih tajam lagi percakapan dua sahabat barunya ini.

"Aku setuju pendapatmu Minato, ah Shika apa kau setelah ini mau ikut kami pergi ke Perpustakaan desa? Cuaca kurang mendukung untuk kita berlatih, kau juga bisa bermain Shogi disana melawanku atau Minato." Shikamaru yang awalnya kurang tertarik akan ajakan Naruto barusan kini merubah fikirannya saat mendengar kata 'Shogi' barusan.

"Boleh juga, kau tahu scoremu masih jauh dibawahku saat ini." Naruto hanya mendecih kesal mendengar ucapan bernada sedikit sombong dari Shikamaru barusan. Naruto melompat beberapa langkah didepan Shikamaru dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung lurus didepan wajah bocah ber IQ 200 ini.

"Aku hanya tiga score dibawahmu Nanas Sialan! Kau jangan bangga dulu -ttebayo!" Shikamaru hanya menyeringai kecil saat melihat tingkah sahabatnya barusan, dan Minato. Dia sedikit tertarik akan perbincangan tentang Shogi antara Naruto dan Shikamaru barusan. Dia menjadi teringat saat saat dia melawan Shikaku dahulu, score terakhir mereka Minato dua angka diatas Shikaku. Cukup mengejutkan, keberuntungan seorang Namikaze saat itu.

"Benarkah ? Boleh aku bermain melawanmu, Nara-san?" Shikamaru yang tadi masih berdebat dengan Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Minato yang ... menurutnya dengan percaya dirinya menantang Shikamaru bermain permainan yang sangat dia kuasai. Bahkan hanya Naruto dan ayahnya sajalah yang dapat mengimbangi permainannya. Walau, hanya segelintir orang yang tahu akan kehebatan Naruto.

"Tentu saja, nanti sepulang Akademi kita langsung pergi ke Perpustakaan Konoha." Bukan nada malas yang sering dia keluarkan sekarang ini, namun nada yang terdengar sedikit sombonglah yang Shikamaru tujukan pada Minato. Dan setelahnya, mereka bertiga segera berangkat menuju Akademi dengan diselingi beberapa percakapan dari anak anak genius Konoha.

.-.

SKIP TIME.

Seperti cuaca yang tadi pagi ditunjukkan langit Konoha, hujan deras kini mengguyur seluruh Konoha. Sudah lebih dari dua jam air air berjatuhan dari langit. Jalanan yang beberapa saat yang lalu nampak sepi kini ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dengan masing masing satu payung ditangan mereka. Akademi telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, dan beberapa orang tua murid murid disana menjemput anak anak mereka yang pagi tadi tak sempat membawa payunh saat pergi ke Akademi.

Disalah satu jalan, nampak tiga orang bocah yang tengah berjalan dibawah naungan dua payung mereka. Naruto, Minato, dan Shikamaru. Merekalah bocah bocah tadi, sesuai dengan perjanjian mereka sebelum berangkat menuju Akademi, tujuan mereka kali ini adalah Perpustakaan Umum Konoha. Sebenarnya Minato ingin pergi kesana untuk mencari beberapa gulungan Jutsu yang ada disana sesuai dengan perubahan chakranya.

Namun tak hanya itu, dia juga ingin mencari beberapa gulungan yang akan dia gunakan untuk berlatih dengan anaknya ini. Namun, sedikit adu stategi dengan putra Shikaku Nara juga akan dia lakukan. Cukup lama mereka berjalan, kurang lebih lima menit dan kini mereka telah sampai didepan sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar di sisi Barat Konoha, berdekatan dengan bangunan utama Kantor Hokage.

Setelah meletakkan dua payung mereka, Narutolah yang pertama kali masuk kedalam bangunan ini. "Selamat Siang!" Dengan semangat Naruto menyapa seorang petugas Perpustakaan yang sangat dia kenal. Petugas tadi sedikit berjengit kaget akan teriakan bocah tujuh tahun ini, dan...

BRAAK

"Sudah aku bilang jangan berteriak di Perpustakaan Naruto!" Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi teriakan dari perempuan berkacamata ini. Dibelakangnya Minato dan Shikamaru hanya terdiam dengan fikiran masing masing... ya masing masing.

"Kau juga berteriak, Akane-san hehe." Perempuan bernama Akane tadi hanya mendecih kesal mendengar tanggapan Naruto barusan. Jika kalian tahu, dia salah satu dari sekian dikit orang yang mengakui keberadaan Naruto di Konoha ini. Dia membalik badannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang mereka ketahui adalah sebuah kotak permainan Shogi.

"Sudah sangat lama kau tak datang ke Perpustakaan ini dengan Shikamaru dan sekali kau datang kau membawa seorang blonde lainnya, dan hey... kau mengingatkanku dengan Yondaime-sama waktu dia kecil bocah, siapa namamu?"

Deg...

Minato ingat sekarang siapa perempuan yang sejujurnya masih memiliki fisik seperti umur tiga puluhan tahun ini, walau sesungguhnya dia telah menginjak umur lima puluhan tahun. Dahulu, bibi bernama Akane ini adalah seorang Kunoichi yang mengajar di Akademi untuk beberapa tahun sampai dia di Promosikan menjadi seorang Jounin lalu bekerja untuk Rumah Sakit Konoha. Namun, karena jari telunjuk, ibu jari, dan jari tengahnya terputus dia memilih untuk berhenti menjadi seorang Suster dan Kunoichi.

Setelah itu dia pergi menjadi seorang penjaga Perpustakaan. Minato tahu betul siapa dia, karena dahulu dia juga sering pergi ke Perpustakaan ini untuk mencari informasi tentang Ninja.

"Namaku Namikaze Minato, Akane-san. Maafkan aku jika aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu karena aku tak mengetahui siapa nama lengkapmu." Akane, Naruto dan Shikamaru tertawa kecil minus Naruto saat mendengar jawaban Minato barusan. Mereka baru ingat jika Minato baru datang ke Konoha seminggu ini.

"Tak apa bocah namaku hanya Akane, dan kau tak perlu sesopan itu padaku, bahkan tak hanya fisik dan dandananmu yang persis dengan Yondaime-sama, bahkan namamu juga, selain matamu yang berwarna coklat itu." Minato hanya tersenyum kecil dan menerima kotak Shogi yang disodorkan Akane padanya. Setelah berbasa basi sebentar mereka bertiga pergi menuju sebuah meja untuk memulai pertandingannya.

Beberapa menit telah terlewati saat pertandingan antara Minato melawan Shikamaru. Naruto yang tadinya asik membawa sebuah gulungan berisi ajaran pengontrolan chakra kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kedua bocah yang tengah bertarung sengit diatas papan Shogi ini. Sangat sangat jarang Naruto melihat Shikamaru yang memasang wajah serius begitu pula dengan Minato, sampai...

TAK!

"Maaf Shikamaru, Tsumi!" Mata Shikamaru sedikit membulat saat Raja yang dia miliki telah berada ditengah tengah perangkap buatan Minato barusan, bahkan Naruto hanya dapat terdiam saat melihat apa yang terjadi di pertandingan antara Minato dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru membuang nafas panjang dengan punggung yang dia senderkan pada kursi tempatnya duduk saat ini.

"Ck, kau hebat juga Minato." Minato hanya tersenyum dengan tangan yang kembali menata bidak bidak di atas papan Shogi ini. Disisi lain Akane tertawa keras saat melihat kekalahan Shikamaru barusan.

"Haha! Tak kusangka kau kalah dengan bocah itu! Otak Nara milikmu kalah dengan otak Namikaze itu Shikamaru." Shikamaru mendecih kesal saat mendengar perkataan Akane barusan namun kekesalannya menghilang saat Minato mengeluarkan suaranya. "Bagaimana jika kita bermain lagi, kau belum ingin pulangkan?" Shikamaru yang awalnya ingin mengangguk harus dihentikan dengan munculnya seorang laki laki didepan pintu Perpustakaan.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar nama klan Namikaze diucapkan barusan." Semua orang disana mengalihkan perhatian mereka secara bersamaan kearah pintu masuk perpustakaan. Disana berdiri seorang laki laki yang sama persis dengan Shikamaru. Naruto dan Minato tahu siapa laki laki ini.

"Ck, jangan bilang kau mencariku, Otou-san." Shikaku Nara namanya, dia adalah ayah dari Shikamaru Nara yang baru saja menjadi musuh bertanding Shogi dengan Minato. Dan dari mereka semua yang ada disana, hanya Minatolah yang sedari tadi sedikit diam saat melihat Shikaku berjalan kearah mereka bertiga, tentunya setelah memberi salam pada Akane dibelakang meja penjaga Perpustakaan.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Namikaze Minato? Tak kusangka ada bocah yang wajahnya sama persis dengan mendiang Minato." Minato sedikit tertawa gugup saat ditanya oleh Shikaku barusan. Dia berdiri dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya. "Ha'i Nara-san, namaku Namikaze Minato." Shikaku sedikit tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Minato pelan.

"Kau tak perlu seperti itu Minato, seluruh Konoha pun sudah tahu siapa namamu terlebih lagi orang orang yang sebaya denganku, mereka tentunya terkejut saat mendengar namamu yang sama persis dengan mendiang Yondaime." Minato tertawa gugup kembali untuk kedua kalinya mendengar ucapan Shikaku barusan.

"Merepotkan, kenapa kau kemari Tou-san kenapa tiba tiba saja kau datang keperpustakaan ini." Shikamaru tahu betul sifat ayahnya ini, dia pasti tak ingin repot repot datang ke Perpustakaan tanpa ada sesuatu hal yang penting. Shikaku menatap bosan kearah anaknya itu. Dia sedikit menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya dan berdiri menghadap kearah Shikamaru.

"Apa kau tak melihat hujan diluar sana, aku kemari untuk sekedar berteduh dan karena Akane-san menyebut nama Namikaze aku menjadi tertarik untuk bertemu dengan bocah ini." Minato dan Naruto nampak tertawa mendengar ucapan Shikaku barusan, jarang jarang mereka berbicara cukup panjang dengan alasan MALAS.

"Ah.. Shikamaru kau bisa bermain dengan Naruto terlebih dahulu aku ingin membaca beberapa gulungan yang dicarikan Naruto tadi." Shikamaru mengangguk begitu pula dengan Naruto, dan Shikaku dia ikut menonton pertandingan antara anaknya dan Naruto kini. Beberapa saat berlalu, tak begitu sengit pertandingan kali ini, sampai...

"Ck, seriuslah seperti saat kau melawan Minato, Shika!" Shikaku sedikit mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan penuh kekesalan dari Naruto barusan. Sebagai ayah, Shikaku sangat tahu jika anaknya sudah memasang wajah serius pasti akan cukup sulit mengalahkannya dalam permainan didepannya ini, bahkan Shikaku hanya tiga point diatas Shikamaru saat ini.

"Ck, aku masih sedikit kesal karena dikalahkannya, jadi moodku bermain Shogi sedang tidak begitu baik." Shikaku menatap kearah anaknya dengan pandangan tertarik, ia tahu betul hanya ada satu hal yang membuat mood bermain Shogi Shikamaru sampai turun, karena saat dia merasa menang karena tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Raja akan dilahapnya namun keadaan terbalik dengan Raja miliknya yang telah terkena tsumi, dia merasa gagal dalam merancang Stategi dan kalah dengan jebakan musuh.

"Heh, sebegitukah sampai Strategimu kalah dengan jebakan Minato, Shikamaru." Shikamaru menatap tajam ayahnya yang tengah tersenyum mengejek kearahnya, namun hal tersebut hanya terjadi sebentar saat mereka melihat Minato yang datang dengan setumpuk gulungan yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya, tepatnya dia angkat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau serius dengan itu, Minato?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tak percaya saat melihat ada lebih dari sepuluh gulungan yang tengah Minato bawa saat ini. Namun tanggapan dari Minato hanya kekehan kecil, setelah dia meletakkan gulungan gulungan tadi diatas meja yang berbeda dengan meja yang digunakan Shogi antara Naruto dan Shikamaru, Minato pun duduk disana dengan memulai membuka satu buah gulungan.

"Aku serius, mungkin jika ini tak selesai aku baca aku akan membawa beberapa pulang." Shikaku nampak tersenyum saat melihat Minato membaca sebuah gulungan bertuliskan Control Chakra. Nampaknya dia tahu hal terpenting dalam pengendalian chakra. Disisi lain, Minato yang sebenarnya telah mengetahui seluk belum Control Chakra mulai membacanya lagi, dia hanya ingin menyempurnakan contol chakra miliknya dengan beberapa metode baru yang ada di dalam buku ini.

" _Sepertinya menyeimbangkan antara Air dan Pasir ini metode baru, satu tingkat dibawah menghentikan air terjun dan dua tingkat dibawah menyalurkan elemen chakra pada sebatang daun, tapi kenapa hal ini berada satu tingkat diatas melindungi tubuh dengan balutan chakra tipis?_ " Batin Minato berucap bersamaan dengan fikirannya yang menerawang jauh keatas, dia meletakkan gulungannya dan mengambil posisi berfikir.

Shikaku yang melihat gaya Minato saat ini sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, dia tak menyangka bahwa bocah itu memiliki gaya yang persis dengan Minato dahulu. Minato kink menggulung gulungan tadi dan meletakkan disisi kiri meja didepannya ini dan dia kembali mengambil gulungan yang kini berisi sebuah Taijutsu dasar dari beberapa klan.

Minato membacanya dan dia nampak tertarik, terlebih lagi dengan metode untuk menaikkan ketahanan dan kekuatan fisik yang ada didalam tulisan ini. Dia membacanya cukup lama metode barusan, dan dia telah mengcopynya didalam otak Namikaze miliknya. Dan sekali lagi dia meletakkan gulungan tadi disamping meja tersebut. Membuka yang lain, membaca, dan kembali meletakkan.

Sampai...

BOFT...

"Naruto Uzumaki, ikut bersamaku Sandaime Hokage ingin bertemu denganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoo... yooo... saya kembali lagi dengan cerita ini... banyak yang bertanya siapa sih pemeran utama dalam cerita ini, tentu saja Minato dan Naruto walau akan lebih banyak scene Minato yang akan ditampilkan sesuai dengan judul diatas sana... noh atas noh... Namun, Minato akan sering bersama dengan Naruto disetiap scene nya, walau ada beberapa adegan yang hanya Minato sendiri disana ataupun Naruto yang tengah dalam keadaan tanpa Minato.**

 **Untuk beberapa chapter kedepan mungkin belum ada sebuah scene fighting selain dalam latihan antara Naruto dengan Minato... Namun, pertarungan akan muncul didalam beberapa chapter kedepan karena akan saya masukan scene scene pelatihan mereka berdua untuk kedepannya...**

 **Cukup sekian basa basi author yang suka terlambat update ini... Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chaptee sebelumnya, dan tentu jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak berupa Review, menerima saran dan kritik...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~ Searfont Graffity Out ~.~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Tujuan sesungguhnya.

 **Naruto : The Return of Kiiroi Senko**.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine.

Rate: M

Genre : Adventure, Friendly.

Pair: Mystery.

Warning : Typo, Alur Pasaran, OC, OOC, GodLike.

Summary : Bukan sebuah amanat bukan pula sebuah permintaan, namun ini adalah kesempatan kedua, sekaligus tugas untuk menjaga seorang anak. Dia, sang legenda kembali ketanah Shinobi, dan akan memulai sebuah cerita baru disana. OOC, OC, Typo.

Ulasan Review :

afff : Tergantung mood sih hehe... namun akan saya usahakan.

A Zoldyck : Gak jadi pak hehehe maaf...

07 : Makasih banyak...!

akira : akan saya fikirkan terlebih dahulu.. makasih sarannya...

Dx23 : Sejujurnya dari awal manga jika Minato masih hidup dia akan sangat sangat GodLike melebihi Naruto jikalau dia sampai perang dunia ninja masih hidup... Namun, dalam fic saya ini saya hanya akan membuat dia sangat kuat namun dalam bertahap tidak secara langsung ketemu seseorang, dilatih, jadi GodLike dalam dua sampai tiga chapter, walau pada akhirnya dia akan GodLike juga hehehehe...

Gak banyak banyak yang bisa saya jawab , so BigThank's For : **115, Dx23, Paijo Payah, akira, 66, Aku, Shina, Saitama, Anonymous, seneal, 07, Anindhita616, A Zoldyck, aff.**

 **Well, Keep Stay and Read My Fiction.**

 **Warning : Don't Like, Don't Read.**

Panas, hanya satu kata itulah yang dapat menjabarkan keadaan di Konoha saat ini. Terik sang surya menyinari seluruh penjuru Konoha dengan kehangatannya, walau tak melebihi hari hari sebelumnya, suhu di Konoha hari ini cukup membuat banyak warga yang menginginkan minuman yang menyegarkan hari ini.

Dan salah satunya Uzumaki Naruto, sudah beberapa kali dia meneguk segelas penuh air bening yang sudah dia siapkan di Apartemennya. Kipas tangan sudah ratusan kali dia kibas kibaskan untuk sekedar memberikan sedikit kesejukan di tubuhnya. Matanya tak henti hentinya menatap atau tepatnya membaca tulisan yang ada di buku dan gulungan yang menumpuk didepannya.

Memang hari ini dia tak memiliki janji dengan sahabat barunya Namikaze Minato untuk berlatih seperti biasanya. Ini usulan Minato, dia ingin hari ini untuk memperdalam ilmu ilmu ninja yang mereka miliki dengan sekedar membaca. Minato menyarankan pada Naruto untuk membuat gaya bertarungnya sendiri dengan cara menggabungkan beberapa seni seni Taijutsu yang ada di buku dan gulungan yang ada dan menjadikannya satu.

Naruto menurut, karena sudah beberapa kali dia beradu Taijutsu dengan Minato namun tak sekalipun dia dapat mengalahkannya. Dan karena saran yang diberikan Minato tiga hari yang lalu, Naruto menjadi lebih memperhatikan penjelasan Iruka-sensei saat berada di Akademi. Dan semua itu dia realisasikan dengan cara seperti halnya diatas tadi, membaca lebih dari sepuluh buku dan gulungan yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan Konoha.

Jam kecil yang berada diatas meja dekat dengan jendela Apartemennya kini menunjukkan pukul empat lebih dua puluh menit di sore ini. Naruto baru saja melirik sebentar kearah jam wekernya tadi, dan saat tatapan matanya kembali kearah gulungan digenggaman tangannya beberapa kali ketukan dia dengar dari balik pintu yang kini lurus dengannya.

Naruto berdiri guna menghampiri pintu Apartemennya ini, saat dia buka bocah berambut pirang lainnya tengah berdiri disana dengan sebuah kantung plastik berada digenggaman tangan kanannya. Dia tersenyum dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya. "Yo..." Naruto tertawa saat melihat Minato yang kini tengah dalam keadaan basah akan keringat.

"Haha.. apa yang baru saja kau lakukan sampai sampai kau mandi keringat seperti ini, Minato!" Minato hanya tertawa pelan dengan tangan kiri yang dia gunakan untuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sedikit membuang penyakit mungkin, hehe." Naruto pun ikut tertawa dengan Minato dan setelahnya dia mempersilahkan Minato masuk kedalam Apartemennya ini.

Minato masuk dan meletakkan kantung plastik berisi beberapa botol air mineral dengan beberapa cemilan serta satu stel pakaian yang dia bawa. "Boleh aku pakai kamar mandimu?" Naruto mendecih kecil saat mendengar ucapan Minato barusan. Sudah beberapa kali hal seperti ini Minato lakukan.

"Kau, selalu saja seperti itu. Jika kau mau menggunakannya, kau gunakan saja tak perlu meminta izin dariku." Minato tertawa dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada di Apartemen milik sahabatnya ini tepatnya anak yang menjadi sahabatnya, tentu saja dengan setelah mengambil pakaian yang memang dia siapkan sedari sebelum latihan tadi.

"Oy Minato, kau seperti sudah mempersiapkan semua ini." Naruto berteriak dari ruang tamu miliknya setelah memberengkal semua barang yang Minato bawa tadi. Dia melihat sekitar empat buah botol air mineral, lima buah makanan ringan dan empat buah makanan cepat saji... Ramen tentu saja.

"Aku mau menginap disini sehari ini! Aku bosan tak ada teman di Apartemenku!" Minato sedikit berteriak dari dalam sana guna menjawab pertanyaan dari anak semata wayangnya ini. Diluar, Naruto berjalan kearah dapur dan mulai memanaskan air yang dia ambil dari kran yang ada di dapurnya ini. Lima menit cukup dan dia keluar dari dapur dengan sebuah teko berwarna perak hasil dari bahan alumunium.

Dia mulai menyeduh dua cup Ramen yang dibawa Minato tadi. Tak berapa lama, Minato keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang kini sudah dia tutupi dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Kaos berlengan pendek berwarna silver dengan kombinasi celana pendek pula berwarna hitam dengan sedikit goresan putih dikedua sisinya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan control chakramu?" Minato bertanya bersamaan dengan dia yang mengambil posisi duduk diatas bantal duduk didepan meja bersegi kecil yang sangat dikotorni dengan buku buku serta gulungan diatasnya, jangan lupakan barang yang dibawa Minato barusan. Naruto diam beberapa saat karena tangannya yang masih sibuk mematahkan dua buah sumpit yang memang menjadi bekal untuk memakan Ramen Instant ini.

"Cukup baik, walau tahap berjalan diatas air masih sedikit sulit bagiku, ah ya bagaimana jika kita besok spparing Taijutsu dan Ninjutsu?" Minato yang baru saja membuka sebuah buku kecil yang dia ambil dari tas Ninja kecil di belakang pinggangnya pun menatap Naruto dengan sedikit pandangan meremehkan yang pastinya dia buat buat. Tak ada seorang orang tua yang meremehkan kemampuan anaknya, adapun dia pasti ingin agar anaknya dapat berkembang dengan lebih baik.

"Kau serius? Dua perubahan jenis chakraku belum pernah aku tunjukkan padamu lho." Naruto mendecih karena memang Naruto sangat penasaran dengan tehnik yang Minato miliki dari dua jenis perubahan elemen chakra miliknya. Dia hanya tahu saat keduanya mencoba kertas mengetahui elemen yang mereka miliki melalu kertas chakra, walau entah kenapa akhir akhir ini tubuh Naruto merasakan rasa panas yang cukup aneh, seperti hari ini.

"Kau jangan sombong dulu! Aku sudah menemukan tehnik Taijutsuku sendiri!" Minato tertawa santai saat mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan, saat selesai dia mengambil cup Ramen yang baru saja disediakan Naruto diatas meja persegi ini, dia pun juga mengambil sumpit yang berada diatas cup Ramen miliknya.

"Hehe, mungkin besok aku harus berhati hati." Mereka pun tertawa bersama dan memakan cup Ramen tadi secara bersama pula. Setelahnya mereka memulai mengumpulkan informasi dan membagi bagi beberapa tehnik Taijutsu dan Ninjutsu yang mereka butuhkan sesuai dengan kemampuan tubuh mereka saat ini.

.-.

SKIP TIME

Pagi telah kembali di Konoha, hawa sejuk kini tengah membelai para warga Konoha yang berlalu lalang disepenjuru jalan Konoha. Begitu pula dengan kedua bocah pirang yang kini tengah membeli sarapan pagi mereka disalah satu kedai makanan di Konoha, kedai yang menjual beberapa makanan untuk sarapan ini adalah salah satu kedai atau toko makanan yang menerima Naruto datang kemari.

Minato yang baru pertama kali ini berbelanja atau tepatnya membeli sesuatu kebutuhan di toko toko di Konoha merasakan rasa marah yang kembali di pikirannya. Tentu saja, karena caci maki para penjual disini yang mereka lontarkan pada Naruto dan hal itu hampir saja membuat Minato ingin menghajar mereka semua. Dan dia telah sempat melempar sebuah tomat cukup besar kearah seorang laki laki yang hampir menyarangkan pukulannya pada Naruto.

Jika mereka tahu siapa orang yang tengah bersama Naruto dapat dia pastikan mereka akan bertekuk lutut kearahnya saat itu juga.

Saat ini mereka baru saja selesai menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, dan kini mereka tengah berjalan menuju Akademi dengan disertai obrolan ringan yang tak begitu penting. Ditengah perjalanan mereka pun bertemu dengan Sasuke yang tengah berjalan seorang diri, Naruto menyapanya dan Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan menanggapi sapaan Naruto barusan.

Dia berhenti guna menunggu Naruto dan Minato yang kini tengah menghampirinya. "Oy, teme apa siang nanti kau sibuk?" Obrolan pertama dimulai oleh Naruto yang bertanya dengan semangat, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan ekor matanya dan mereka mulai berjalan bersama beriringan. Nampak Sasuke sedikit membuang nafasnya pelan.

"Jika kau ingin aku menemanimu pergi ke kedai paman Tauchi aku sibuk, dobe." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, dahulu memang dia ingin dan sering mengajak Sasuke pergi ke kedai Ramen paman Tauchi. Jika kalian tahu, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah mulai bersahabat dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tentu saja setelah pembantaian clan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh kakak Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha.

Disisi lain, Minato hanya memilih diam dengan sedikit keringat menetes di pelipis kepalanya, dia sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. " _Tidak anak tidak ayah, kenapa selalu teme dan dobe yang menjadi panggilan kami._ " Itulah yang ada di fikiran Minato saat ini. Dia teringat saat zamanya, Fugaku dan dirinya selalu memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan demikian, teme dan dobe.

"Tidak bodoh, aku dan Minato akan berlatih di salah satu Training Ground di sini dan aku menawarkanmu siapa tahu kau juga ingin ikut di dalamnya!" Dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi Naruto memberitahukan tujuan sebenarnya dia bertanya tadi. Sasuke yang mendengarnya sedikit tertarik, dilihat dari saat dia menatap Naruto dengan senyum kecil yang terlukis diwajah tampannya.

"Sepertinya menarik, aku ikut." Naruto tersenyum lebar, begitu pula dengan Minato yang menyunging senyum tipis di wajahnya. Dan saat sampai di Akademi, hal pertama yang mereka bertiga temui adalah seorang laki laki dengan bekas luka diwajahnya yang melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka bertiga.

"Oyy! Naruto! Sasuke! Minato!" Saat mendengar teriakan barusan mereka bertiga sedikit mempercepat jalan mereka menemui guru Akademi mereka ini.

"Ada apa Iruka-sensei? Kenapa jam segini belum ada murid yang datang kemari?" Iruka sedikit tertawa kecil dengan tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menggaruk pipi kanannya, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Minato menatap Iruka sedikit bingung.

"Maafkan aku, hari ini Akademi di liburkan karena beberapa staf disini harus mengikuti rapat yang di adakan Hokage-sama, dan pemberitahuannya sangat mendadak sekali." Mereka bertiga mengangguk beberapa kali memberitahukan jika mereka mengerti maksud kabar yang dibawa sensei Akademi mereka ini.

"Terima kasih sensei, dengan begini kita dapat berlatih lebih lama lagi." Minato dan Sasuke mengangguk, mereka pergi dari tempat tadi setelah memberi salam pada Iruka yang nampak senang melihat dan mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan. "Sepertinya aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Sandaime-sama" dan kepulan asap menandakan jika Iruka telah pergi dari tempat itu.

.-.

At Training Ground.

Kini, di salah satu Training Ground Konoha nampak tiga bocah yang baru saja sampai disana. Sebuah kantung plastik berada di tangan kanan mereka masing masing. Jam kini telah menunjukkan pukul 08.35 pagi. Hari libur yang terjadi secara mendadak ini cukup membuat mereka bertiga senang, bukan karena ingin bermain namun mereka ingin mengasah ilmu mereka di Training Ground ini.

Setelah sampai hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah meletakkan barang bawaan mereka di bawah salah satu pohon yang berada di pinggiran Training Ground. Setelah mengobrol singkat, mereka memulai pemanasan. Berlari memutari Training Ground, dan melakukan gerakan fighting dengan bayangan.

"Baiklah, kita ambil jarak masing masing sepuluh meter dari satu sama lain untuk memulai spparing Taijutsu." Minato yang berkata barusan, Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh mengira ngira jarak sepuluh meter dari tempat Minato berdiri. Saat mereka berbalik nampak Minato yang memegang sebuah tutup botol di tangan kanannya.

Dia melemparkannya keatas kearah tengah tengah dari mereka bertiga, saat Minato melemparkan tutup botol tadi Sasuke dan Naruto segera memasang kuda kuda masing masing. Mata mereka bergerak bergantian menatap kearah kedua musuh mereka masing masing, jika seorang Jounin ataupun Anbu menatap tatapan mereka, mereka akan melihat tatapan mata seorang bocah yang telah melewati pedihnya dunia Shinobi ini.

TUK

Ketiganya melesat kearah tengah tengah daerah mereka berdiri, serangan pertama datang dari Sasuke yang melancarkan pukulan kearah Minato, Minato menghindar dengan membungkukkan badannya, dan dengan gerakan cepat Minato merubah posisinya dengan dan melancarkan serangan lurus keatas kepada Sasuke dengan tangan yang dia gunakan sebagai tumpuan.

Sasuke melihatnya dan bersalto kebelakang namun saat Sasuke menapak sebuah bogem hampir saja bersarang diwajahnya jika refleksnya kurang cepat. Dia dapat menghindari serangan pukulan Naruto yang datang dari sisi kirinya. Saat tubuh Naruto lewat didepannya sebuah lutut bersarang di perut Naruto, itu lutut Sasuke yang dia angkat guna menghadang gerakan Naruto.

Naruto meringis namun dia dapat menyarangkan sebuah sikutan keras di pelipis kanan Sasuke. Namun belum saatnya dia senang karena dari atas nampak Minato yang kini mengangkat kaki kanannya, Naruto terkejut dengan di tandai matanya yang membulat begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Dugh.

Sasuke menghadang serangan kaki Minato dengan bersalto dan menendang kaki Minato, dan hasilnya Minato sedikit terlempar namun dia masih dapat berdiri sempurna. Naruto yang melihat keduanya tengah tak berfokus padanya pun mengambil keuntungan, dia berlari cepat kearah Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Saat posisi telah dekat Naruto melancarkan sebuah pukulan kearah punggung Sasuke.

DUGH

Cukup keras pukulan Naruto yang diterima Sasuke barusan, Naruto menyeringai kecil tetapi hal itu tak bertahan lama saat melihat Minato yang melemparkan sebuah kunai kearahnya. Naruto menghindar dengan melompat kesamping dan dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari sarung ninjanya.

Dia berlari kearah Minato dengan berbekal Kunai ditangan kanannya. Namun lagi lagi seranganya harus terhenti saat melihat puluhan burung burung api menerjang kearahnya. Minato yang melihat serangan Sasuke sedikit menyeringai, dia merapal handseal cukup cepat dan meniupkan tehnik miliknya.

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa.**

Burung api yang dikeluarkan Sasuke tiba tiba membesar saat menerima dorongan angin kuat dari tehnik Minato barusan. Mata Naruto membulat dan...

BUUMMM

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat melihat Naruto tak menghindari serangan gabungan yang dilancarkannya bersama Minato. "Dia tak akan kalah secepat itu Sasuke!" Sasuke mengerti ucapan Minato barusan saat melihat kepulan asap yang menghilang tadi kini menunjukkan sebongkah kayu yang tergeletak dengan sedikit kobaran api disana.

 **Fuuton: Reppushou**

Sebuah pusaran angin yang tak begitu besar tiba tiba muncul dibelakang Sasuke, Sasuke memutar badannya saat mendengar teriakan barusan. Dia berusaha menghindar tapi...

 **Doton : Doryuuheki.**

Sebuah dinding tanah tiba tiba muncul didepan Sasuke dan menghadang serangan Naruto barusan. Tehnik barusan berasal dari Minato yang kini berjongkok dibalik dinding tanah buatannya barusan. Sasuke menghindar begitu pula dengan Minato yang melompat berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke. Naruto pun juga nampak menyeringai di tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Nee.. teme, apa kau masih ingin meneruskan spparing ini." Naruto berucap dengan nada yang terdengar sombong disana. Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun mendecih kecil dan merapalkan handsealnya kembali sekali lagi. Disisi lain Minato hanya tersenyum dengan juga ikut merapalkan handsealnya pula, sama dengan Naruto yang ikut merapalkan handsealnya.

 **Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu.**

 **Fuuton : Atsugai.**

 **Raiton : Gian.**

BUUUMMMM

Disisi lain Training Ground.

"Pertarungan yang menarik bukan, Sandaime-sama" Seorang anbu bertopeng tengah berdiri disalah satu cabang pohon bersama dengan seorang laki laki tua dengan topi Hokage dan jubanya yang ikut berdiri disana bersama anbu tadi. Sandaime Hokage nampak tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan dari anbu barusan.

"Kau benar Taka, tiga prodigy dalam satu angkatan yang saling berlatih bersama, aku sangat senang dengan hal ini." Dan itu ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Hiruzen Sarutobi sebelum mereka tertelan kepulan asap masing masing yang menandakan jika mereka telah tidak ada ditempat tersebut lagi.

.-.

SKIP TIME

Sang surya sudah mulai tenggelam diufuk Barat, lampu lampu desa Konoha sudah mulai menghiasi seluruh penjuru Konoha. Tetapi, tiga bocah dari tiga klan yang berbeda tengah tergeletak di salah satu Training Ground Konoha dengan keadaan yang cukup buruk. Debu dan kotoran menghiasi tubuh mereka, peluh keringat menjadi sedikit bukti bagaimana kerasnya latihan mereka.

Botol botol air mineral pun nampak berserakan di sekitar tubuh mereka. Namun, mereka nampak tersenyum puas bersama saat ini. Bahkan dua diantara mereka nampak tertawa senang. Latihan hari ini benar benar keras setelah datangnya Uchiha terakhir di dalamnya, mereka tak ingin kalah satu sama lain terbukti dengan beberapa luka goresan, luka bakar, dan lebam ada di beberapa titik tubuh mereka.

Bocah berambut pirang dengan mata coklat bernama Namikaze Minato adalah yang pertama kali bangun dari posisinya saat ini, sejujurnya dialah yang paling kuat diantara mereka bertiga namun, dia berusaha mengimbangi gaya bertarung dua teman seangkatannya ini. Namun tak selamanya yang dia sembunyikan akan tertutup, beberapa refleks tubuhnya tak bisa dibohongi.

Dari segi fisik dia bisa di setarakan dengan teman pirangnya yang memang berasal dari klan Uzumaki. Ditambah lagi dari segi tehnik dia melebihi teman Uchihanya ini.

"Tak ku sangka bocah baru di Konoha dapat mengalahkan Uchiha sepertiku." Uchiha Sasuke namanya, dialah bocah kedua yang bangun menyusul Minato. Senyum puas nampak diwajahnya, tentu saja karena dari latihan hari ini dia dapat mengetahui beberapa Tehnik Taijutsu dari teman Namikazenya ini.

"Pengalaman yang aku miliki cukup untuk bertahan dari serangan kalian berdua, ketahuilah aku sudah hidup di kerasnya dunia ninja lebih dari dua tahun." Sebuah kebohongan, tentu saja. Tak seorangpun Genin, Chunnin, bahkan Jounin yang memiliki pengalaman bertarung melebihinya yang notabenenya adalah mantan seorang Kage. Sasuke tersenyum dan mereka pun saling mengadukan kepalan tinju mereka dengan pelan.

"Sepertinya tehnik Taijutsuku belum dapat aku kuasai dengan sempurna." Naruto berucap seraya mengubah posisinya dari terlentang menjadi duduk bersila. Dia menangkap sebotol air mineral yang dilemparkan Sasuke padanya. Meneguknya dengan cepat sampai tak tersisa, Sasuke dan Minato pun juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan ini botol terakhir mereka.

"Untuk bocah yang suka berpura pura sepertimu, kau adalah yang terbaik, dobe" Naruto terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Dia sudah cukup mengenal Sasuke. Minato pun nampak menyetujui ucapan Sasuke barusan dengan beberapa kali anggukan. "Hari ini kau lebih baik dalam Taijutsu, Naruto." Naruto memasang wajah sombongnya dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil dalam batinnya.

"Tentu saja, kau sudah tiga kali terjatuh karena tehnik Taijutsuku hahaha" Minato tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Tapi sama saja kau tetap kalah dariku dan dari Minato, dobe." Kini decihan cukup keras terdengar dari Naruto. Benar apa kata Sasuke jika dirinya masih dibawah dua teman temannya ini, jauh dibawah. Bahkan, Sasuke sama sekali tak menggunakan Sharingan miliknya dalam latihan hari ini, dan itu saja membuat Naruto kuwalahan.

"Tenang saja, kita akan berlatih bersama lagi besok. Bukannya besok adalah hari Minggu, jadi kita bisa berlatih keras lagi besok." Benar kata Minato, besok Akademi akan diliburan karena setiap hari Minggu Akademi memang libur. Karena Sandaime dahulu berfikir jika murid akan berlatih dan mencoba apa yang dia dapatkan di Akademi pada hari itu, ya sekedar impian kecil.

"Besok akan kubawakan beberapa gulungan yang mungkin bisa kita gunakan untuk berlatih." Naruto dengan cepat melompat dan menepuk kedua pundak Sasuke dengan cukup keras.

"Benarkah?! Jika ada bawakan aku gulungan elemen angin dan tehnik tehnik Kenjutsu, aku ingin belajar tehnik Kenjutsu!" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar Naruto tertarik dengan tehnik Kenjutsu, begitu pula dengan Minato yang nampak menatap Naruto sedikit terkejut. Mereka berdua tak menyangka jika Naruto tertarik akan seni Kenjutsu.

"Kenapa kalian berdua memasang ekspresi seperti itu? Aku merasa jika seni Taijutsuku akan lebih baik jika di kombinasikan dengan seni Kenjutsu, secara serangan dalam tehnik Taijutsuku dapat terlihat seperti Shinobi yang menebas dan menusuk, entah aku yang merasakannya sendiri ataupun kalian juga."

Kini Sasuke dan Minato nampak tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban Naruto yang terdengar seperti sebuah pemikiran saja. Namun itu benar adanya, Sasuke dan Minato merasakan hal yang sama dalam setiap serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto, kecepatannya dalam melancarkan serangan memang tak secepat Minato ataupun Sasuke namun yang dia incar menuju beberapa titik vital yang jika terserang dengan sebuah pedang pasti akan memberi dampak yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku setuju!" Sasuke dan Minato saling menatap satu sama lain saat mereka berdua berucap secara bersamaan barusan. Tak disangka pemikiran mereka sama saat ini. Mereka mengangguk bersama lagi, Naruto yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini sedikit bingung, otaknya mulai membeku beberapa saat, ketidak pekaanya kumat.

"Kami setuju jika kau berlatih Kenjutsu Naruto, kami juga merasakan hal yang sama saat bertarung denganmu tadi." Naruto mengerti dan melemparkan senyum lebar lima jari andalannya. Dan setelah membicarakan sedikit alasannya mereka pun beranjak pulang...

.-.

SKIP TIME.

Hampir satu minggu sudah mereka bertiga berlatih bersama, dan mereka telah saling mengenal lebih baik terlebih Minato dan Sasuke. Mereka sudah mulai bercerita masalah hal hal pribadi mereka. Dan satu waktu, Minato terkejut bukan main saat mendengar kakak Sasuke membantai seluruh klannya dan hanya menyisakan dirinya sendiri.

Awalnya Minato sama sekali tak percaya akan hal itu. Sampai Sasuke mengajak Minato untuk datang kedalam daerah atau mention khusus para Uchiha, dan disanalah mata Minato benar benar membulat sempurna bahkan air matanya hampir saja menetes saat mengingat kenangannya bersama Sahabatnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

Namun hal tersebut telah terjadi sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, dan dari situlah Minato mengetahui ambisi terbesar yang dimiliki Sasuke, membalaskan dendam klannya pada Itachi. Dan dimulai dari detik inilah Minato pun juga bertekad untuk mengubah alur kehidupan Sasuke. Dia akan berusaha sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan dendam yang ada di hati Sasuke ataupun membuat Sasuke harus menanyakan tujuan Itachi membantai klannya.

Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana ketiga sahabat yang saling hidup dengan kesendirian saat ini tengah duduk bersama diatas salah satu bangunan di Konoha. Tepatnya berada di atap apartemen yang digunakan oleh Sasuke. Ya, selama ini setelah kejadian pembantaian klannya Sasuke lebih memilih hidup mandiri dengan tinggal disebuah apartemen walau memang biaya hidupnya masih dibantu oleh Sandaime Hokage.

Mereka saat ini tengah berbincang bincang santai dengan sedikit membawa makanan sehat yang Sasuke dan Minato beli di toko toko Konoha selepas pulang dari Akademi. Mereka tahu jika mereka mengajak Naruto hanya akan membuat keduanya akan kalap akan emosi akibat tatapan dan hinaan yang ditujukan pada Naruto.

Ingin rasanya Minato memutar waktu dan memilih untuk menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai Jinchuriki walau dia harus menghadap pada Shinigami kala itu juga agar anaknya tak menjadi bahan luapan emosi akan serangan Kyuubi tujuh tahun yang lalu. Namun, semua itu sudah terlambat dan Minato lebih memilih menjalaninya dari pada hanya menyesal dan berangan angan saja.

Mereka malam ini berencana untuk menginap di Apartemen Sasuke karena mereka ingin kembali membagi cerita cerita ataupun tehnik tehnik Ninja satu sama lain lagi. Terlebih lagi mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Minato baru saja mendapatkan sebuah buku yang berada di Perpustakaan Konoha yang berisi tehnik tehnik Kenjutsu untuk Naruto.

Bahkan Naruto meminta Izin Sandaime Hokage untuk membeli sebuah Katana yang sudah dia desain beberapa hari yang lalu, walau sampai saat ini baru mencakup tiga puluh persen dari keseluruhannya. Naruto membuatnya hanya karena dia ingin menggunakannya untuk beberapa tahun kedepan karena dia berfikir suatu saat nanti dikala dia menjalankan sebuah misi dia akan mendapatkan Katana yang dia inginkan, ataupun bahannya.

Sekedar informasi, sampai saat ini hanya Sasuke sajalah yang berlatih bersama dengan kedua bocah pirang tadi. Bukan karena banyak yang tak ingin ikut, namun sampai saat ini mereka bertiga berlatih secara diam diam di Training Ground andalan mereka yang berjarak cukup jauh dari pusat Konoha.

Namun beberapa kali mereka disatroni oleh Sandaime Hokage dan Anbunya hanya untuk melihat mereka berlatih, walau beberapa kali dirinya melatih ataupun memberi pengarahan pada mereka bertiga ah... berdua maksudku pengecualian bagi Minato.

Bagi Minato, kedatangan Hiruzen sangat membuatnya sedikit gugup karena pernah satu waktu Hiruzen yang nampak teringat dengan suatu hal. Tepatnya tehnik Taijutsu Minato, sejujurnya Taijutsu milik Minato adalah sebuah tehnik Taijutsu yang dia kembangkan sendiri dari tehnik Taijutsu Namikaze, walau sampai saat ini dia belum pernah mengeluarkan semuanya. Mungkin hanya tiga puluh lima persen saja.

Namun hal tersebut membuat Hiruzen tertarik akan Taijutsu yang dimiliki Minato, karena Taijutsu tersebut terfocus pada kecepatan gerak dan taktik. Karena, disetiap Hiruzen melihat Minato spparing menit menit awal pasti Minato hanya menggunakan tehnik Taijutsu dasar yang digunakan di Akademi, namun setelah hal tersebut terlewati Minato segera menyerang dengan teknik teknik yang dia lakukan.

Bahkan beberapa kali gerakan menipu dan jebakan dipasang Minato, dan hasil... waalla.. sampai saat ini Minato hanya kalah satu kali setiap Spparing Taijutsu, begitupun dia kalah karena Sasuke dan Naruto yang bertarung bersama.

Dan saat Hiruzen bertanya prihal tehnik Taijutsu yang dia miliki jawaban Minato hanyalah ' _Saya mengembangkan tehnik Taijutsu Namikaze yang di ajarkan Otou-san dahulu.'_

Beruntung, Hiruzen mempercayai hal tersebut.

Untuk Naruto, selama lebih dari satu minggu ini beberapa tehnik Ninjutsu Angin sudah dia kembangkan. Dan mulai menginjak tehnik Rank B atas, serta sebuah tehnik Rank A yang sangat menguras chakra walau darah Uzumaki mengalir di dalam nadinya. Tentu saja, karena Naruto masih dalam tahap pembelajaran, fisiknya masih belum memumpuni serta control chakra miliknya yang tidak begitu baik.

Dia, sampai saat ini masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku buku tentang Kenjutsu serta control chakra.

Uchiha Sasuke, dia sudah sangat baik dalam pengendalian elemen Api miliknya. Sama halnya dengan Naruto perkembangan dalam satu minggu lebih ini bisa dibilang baik, bahkan dia sudah dapat menguasai beberapa tehnik Shuriken dan Kunai, serta mengaplikasikannya dalam salah satu tehnik mematikan miliknya jika hal tersebut dia kombinasikan dengan Naruto.

Taijutsu Uchiha miliknya pun juga berkembang pesat bahkan dia sudah hampir mengimbangi Minato dalam seni Taijutsu walau sejujurnya hal itu masih dalam tahap tiga puluh persen Taijutsu Minato.

Perbincangan mereka kini mulai beralih kedalam dunia pertarungan Ninja. Mulai dari Naruto yang bertanya apa saja perubahan chakra Sasuke dan Sasuke sampai saat ini hanya mengetahui jika dia memiliki chakra elemen Api karena hampir seluruh Uchiha memiliki perubahan Chakra tersebut.

Sampai... "Jika aku boleh memberi saran, kau buatlah sebuah Tanto Naruto. Dilihat dari tehnik Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu yang kau pelajari sampai saat ini, sebuah Katana kurasa cukup sulit dalam pengaplikasian seni Taijutsu dan Kenjutsumu." Ucapan Uchiha muda ini sedikit membuat Naruto terdiam, tentu saja Sasuke berucap cukup panjang barusan.

Minato yang tadi masih berkutat dengan Onigirinya menatap kearah Sasuke dengan sedikit tidak percaya. Sasuke yang kini tengah memegang buku milik Naruto yang berisi tehnik tehnik Kenjutsu miliknya sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat dua pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan tertarik.

"Apa?!" Sedikit cukup keras Sasuke berucap, dan hal itu membuat kedua bocah pirang didepannya menggelengkan kepala mereka cepat. Naruto beralih ke gulungan miliknya menatap beberapa corat coret dan gambaran tidak jelas yang sebenarnya itu adalah coret coretan tehnik miliknya.

"Kurasa Sasuke benar." Minato berucap dengan Onigiri yang kini sudah terbagi menjadi dua bagian akibat gigitan mantan Hokage Konoha ini. Naruto kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minato yang tengah mengunyah Onigiri miliknya dalam diam dengan tangan kiri yang dia gunakan untuk mengambik sebotol air Mineral dan tangan kanan yang mengambil sebuah pensil didekatnya.

"Coba saja kau fikirkan, gerakan cepat dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat, serta serangan tiba tiba dan sedikit bertenaga dari tehnik Kenjutsu yang kau buat, ditambah lagi kombinasi dengan sebuah tendangan dan pukulan dari tangan tanganmu didalamnya. Aku rasa Tanto adalah senjata yang pas yang harusnya kau buat..."

"...Memang Katana cukup baik, namun penggabungan dalam seni Kenjutsumu akan cukup sulit, jika memang kau keras kepala untuk membuat sebuah Katana kau harus menghapus beberapa bagian entah penting ataupun tidak dalam catatanmu itu, serta kau harus mengurangi serangan tiba tiba dalam gerakan cepat agar kau dapat menyerang musuh dalam jarak yang sudah kau tentukan."

"Aku setuju dengan Minato, di beberapa bagian tehnik milikmu kau lebih terfocus pada kecepatan dan serangan tiba tiba. Jadi, jika dalam penggunaan Katana hal tersebut akan cukup sulit karena daya cakup yang memang lebih jauh tetapi jika kau menyerang dengan tiba tiba gerakan pedangmu akan lebih mudah dibaca karena penempatan pedangmu yang berada dipinggang seperti keinginanmu..."

"...Ditambah lagi kau harus memutar Katanamu saat kau akan menyerang dari sisi atas, dan jika sebuah Tanto memang jarak jangkauan seranganmu akan sedikit lebih dekat tetapi saat kau ingin menyerang dengan gerakan cepat hal tersebut akan lebih mudah kau lakukan. Bagi kebanyakan Anbu, mereka menggunakan Tanto karena serangan mereka yang juga berbasis mendadak serta sembunyi sembunyi, kau tahu maksud kita berdua."

Naruto diam beberapa saat dan akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia kembali menatap buku coret menyoret miliknya dalam diam. Sedikit menarik nafas panjang Naruto lakukan sebelum meminum jus jeruk kesukaanya. "Akan aku fikirkan kembali." Minato dan Sasuke tersenyum bersamaan dengan menatap satu sama lain dengan artian ceramah mereka sedikit membuat Naruto berubah fikiran.

"Ah... bagaimana jika kita besok bolos Akademi dan pergi ke hutan kematian?" Usulan Naruto yang secara tiba tiba barusan membuat kedua sahabatnya ini sedikit mengerutkan dahi mereka. Hutan kematian? Bagi warga warga biasa mereka pasti akan sedikit ketakutan saat mendengar nama hutan buatan Shodaime Hokage yang penuh dengan emosi negatifnya ini.

Namun bagi mereka bertiga, hutan kematian sama sekali tak membuat mereka gentar sedikitpun. "Untuk apa? Bukannya hutan kematian selalu dijaga Anbu Konoha?" Minato kini yang bertanya pada Naruto, namun tatapan terkejut yang diterimanya dari dua sahabatnya ini.

"Kau hidup dari zaman apasih Minato, apa kau tak tahu jika Hutan Kematian saat ini tidak di jaga lagi oleh para Anbu?!" Dengan sedikit keras Naruto berucap pada Minato yang kini sedikit tersentak kaget. Namun Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto sedikit keras dan hasilnya Naruto melontarkan sumpah serapah dan beberapa binatang pada Sasuke sebagai pelampiasan emosinya akibat jitakan persahabatan dari Sasuke barusan.

"Kau bodoh dobe! Minato bahkan belum genap satu bulan disini pastilah dia tak mengetahui prihal tersebut!" Minato mengangguk angguk cepat dan menunjuk nunjuk Sasuke dengan jempolnya serta sedikit bumbu kata kata 'ya benar kata Sasuke' atau 'Dengar apa kata Sasuke' bahkan 'Kau memang bodoh seperti kata Sasuke' ditambah lagi 'Aku hidup dari Zaman perang dunia Ninja ketiga' /Lupakan-,-

Naruto yang mendengar kata kata Sasuke barusan hanya dapat tertawa hambar dengan setetes keringat yang mengalir di pelipis kanannya serta tangan kiri yang dia gunakan untuk menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Baiklah baiklah, kita besok membolos untuk berlatih disana, memburu hewan hewan buas atau berusaha menghancurkan area Hutan Kematian."

DUGH DUGH

"Kau jangan bodoh dobe!/Naruto!" Dan hanya tawa yang mengisi malam gelap di Konoha ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Well, come back with me Searfont Graffity si Author Telatan... Chapter tiga udah up dengan sedikit scene fighting didalamnya dan itu gaje...**

 **Terungkap sudah elemen lain yang dimiliki oleh Minato, entah benar atau salah saya sendiri mendapatkan informasi tersebut dari salah satu website yang pernah saya singgahi dan dari biodata tentang Minato saya menjadi tertarik untuk membuat fic ini.**

 **Elemen elemen yang menurut saya cukup bagus jika dikombinasikan, Angin, Petir, dan Tanah. Petir akan lemah dengan Angin, namun Petir lebih kuat dari pada Tanah, dan Angin akan sulit untuk menghancurkan tanah. Aneh ya walau sejujurnya Angin lemah terhadap Api hehehehe...**

 **Disini kita membaca sedikit scene dimana Naruto tertarik akan Seni Kenjutsu, ya karena Naruto akan saya buat menjadi salah satu pengguna Seni Kenjutsu. Serta beberapa scene dimana Minato tengah menulis sesuatu... hhehe ya sesuatu... Serta beberapa kata yang menyelipkan sedikit bocoran akan kekuatan Naruto yang akan datang kedepannya... Spoiler/Plak.**

 **Untuk Sasuke, bah jujur susah bikin scene Sasuke dimasa depan... namun mungkin akan saya buat sedikit berbeda untuknya, dimana ide ini saya dapat saat menonton salah satu Video di salah satu Channel YouTube...**

 **Udah segitu aja... semoga para readers puas akan chapter yang satu ini, jangan lupa beri Keripik dan Saran berupa Review... Wanjer, maksa/plak.**

 **Akhir kata, Keep Stay and Read My Fiction...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~Searfont Graffity Out~.~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Genin Exam

Naruto : The Return of Kiiroi Senko.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine.

Rate: M

Genre : Adventure, Friendly.

Pair: Mystery.

Warning : Typo, Alur Pasaran, OC, OOC, : Bukan sebuah amanat bukan pula sebuah permintaan, namun ini adalah kesempatan kedua, sekaligus tugas untuk menjaga seorang anak. Dia, sang legenda kembali ketanah Shinobi, dan akan memulai sebuah cerita baru disana. OOC, OC, Typo.

 **Yo yo. Come back with me, Searfont Graffity. Lamakah? Hehe maaf jika lama, gak usah basa basi lagi saatnya mengulas review...**

 **N Nani Kudo : Tidak, karena yaa kau tahu sendiri gimana sifat Shikamaru hehe...**

 **Senpou972 : Mungkin itu yang pernah saya baca hehe... tapi saya lupa apa aja hehehe... makasih dah review.**

 **Sinta Dewi 468 : Untuk Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha masih saya fikir fikir lagi, untuk team yaaa baca chapter ini hehe...**

 **Namikazehyunli : Hehe maaf dan terima kasih sarannya, sudah saya lakukan kok. Bener sih, bakal agak aneh ada tulisan Skip Time nya hehehe..**

 **AdamRidhatullah48 : Sasuke jadi Antagonis sih masih belum saya fikirkan, toh scene itu masih bakal cukup agak lama hehehe :v**

 **Aff : Saya juga merasa begitu, dan chapter ini melompat jauh ke tiga tahun kedepan haha.. agak gak sabar juga sih saya kalo kelamaan, hehe. Takut ide ngilang nantinya :v**

 **Sekian balasan review dari saya, dan chapter kemarin tuh udah sampe lima K buat yang ngereview katanya chapter kemaren pendek hiks, hiks. Dan saya kalo buat satu chapter pasti akan saya buat paling sedikit 4k. Gak pernah kurang dari itu. Dan buat chapter ini udah ada sekitar 4,5k.**

 **Hehe, okey. Big Thank's for : guest, aff. 66, PaijoPayah, Seneal, Nina, AdamRidhatullah48, Aninditha616, restiikadwii07, namikazehyunli,Sinta Dwi 468, Senpou972, N Nani Kudo.**

 **All Right, sampai disini ulasan review dari saya.**

 **Keep Stay and Read My Fiction.**

 **Warning : Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Jika kita menikmati hidup kita waktu akan terasa lebih cepat, ya mungkin ini yang di rasakan oleh ketiga sahabat ini. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya mereka selalu bersama, hidup dibawah atap yang sama di dalam rumah yang tiga tahun lalu diberikan oleh Hiruzen kepada ketiganya secara cuma cuma. Tentu saja, rumah ini adalah kediaman lama milik sang Yondaime Hokage.

Dan kini, rumah berlantai dua ini hanya di huni oleh tiga bocah berbeda marga yang memang selalu hidup sendiri sebelumnya. Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, dan Sasuke Uchiha. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya, dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka menyandang status Murid Akademi karena esok pagi mereka akan melakukan tes kelulusan guna menyandang gelar Genin Konoha.

Setiap hari mereka selalu menyempatkan diri berlatih ringan sampai keras entah itu di halaman belakang rumah mereka, Training Ground, sampai Hutan Kematian, bahkan sesekali mereka mengajak Hiruzen yang tengah dalam keadaan tidak sibuk untuk menjadikan dirinya mentor dalam berlatih, dan sang Sandaime Hokage sangat senang akan hal tersebut.

Juga jangan lupakan Jiraiya yang beberapa kali datang ke Konoha untuk menjenguk ketiga bocah yang sudah dia anggap bagai anaknya sendiri ini. Mereka sangat bahagia, tentu saja. Ketiganya sering terlihat bersama, keakraban mereka pun membuat teman teman mereka juga semakin mengenal baik mereka, tentu karena sifat Naruto dan Minato yang sangatlah mudah dalam bergaul dengan teman sebaya mereka.

Ambil contoh Sai Shimura, anak angkat dari seorang Danzo Shimura yang sangat memprioritaskan keselamatan desa dan sangat keras dalam melatih anak angkatnya ini dapat berteman dengan cukup baik saat setelah mengenal Naruto Uzumaki walau memang kata kata pedas yang bagai tak tersaring masih sangat sering terlontar dari bocah berkulit pucat ini.

Ada lagi, Menma Sarutobi. Cucu Hiruzen yang sangat jarang keluar rumah dan bersosialisasi dengan sekitarnya kini lebih berani dalam bersosialisasi dengan teman sabayanya. Dia dahulu masih sangat takut untuk melihat dunia luar setelah mendengar bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya karena misi yang di berikan oleh Sandaime sendiri.

Kakak Konohamaru Sarutobi ini kini telah kembali ke sifat aslinya, ceria, hiperaktif, dan sedikit sembrono, hampir sama persis dengan Naruto. Dia bahkan kini menempatkan Naruto sebagai rival abadinya setelah dirinya kalah telak dalam latihan Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu saat latihan praktik di Akademi.

Namun semua ini mungkin akan berakhir karena Ujian Genin yang sebentar lagi akan di adakan. Tentu saja mereka pasti akan sibuk sendiri dengan team masing masing, dan akan sangat jarang mereka dapat bertemu dan berkumpul kembali seperti dahulu.

Siang ini sang Surya nampak bersinar terang di Konoha. Genangan air bekas hujan semalam nampak masih tersisa di beberapa bagian sudut jalan Konoha, walau memang cuaca hari ini sangatlah sejuk banyak para warga yang memilih berdiam diri di rumah masing masing guna menghindari panas terik yang menggulung di Konoha siang ini.

Namun tampaknya Uzumaki muda ini tidak mengikuti apa yang di lakukan warga sekitarnya. Dia kini bahkan terlihat berlatih dengan Tanto kesayangannya di halaman belakang rumah bersama miliknya. Di teras belakang, Minato dan Sasuke terlihat sedang bercengkrama di temani segelas es lemon yang berada di dalam wadah kaca di atas meja bundar milik mereka.

Mereka memperhatikan Naruto yang sedari tadi bergerak lincah bagai tengah bertarung dengan imajinasinya di halaman ini. Ya, Naruto kini lebih memilih bertarung menggunakan Tanto miliknya akibat cita citanya menjadi Hokage pertama yang menggunakan sebuah Tanto sebagai senjata andalannya, dia percaya suatu saat dirinya akan mendapatkan Tanto sesuai dengan keinginannya, dan itu entah kapan terjadi.

Sasuke sedari tadi sibuk dengan tomat tomat segar kesukaannya, satu wadah penuh berisi tomat merah yang kini hanya tersisa tiga perempatnya nampak masih berada di atas pangkuannya. Sejujurnya, Sasuke juga cukup tertarik dengan seni Kenjutsu namun dia sampai saat ini belum mendapatkan senjata yang di inginkan berupa sebuah Katana.

Untuk Minato, dia tengah sibuk dengan sebuah buku bertuliskan Teka Teki Silang yang dia dapatkan dari Perpustakaan Konoha kemarin, ini edisi baru dan sudah dia jawab lebih dari setengahnya. Dia ingat, seminggu yang lalu dia mendapatkan paket hasil keberhasilannya dalam menyelesaikan kuis yang ada di Teka Teki Silang edisi sebelumnya berupa sebuah buku panduan tehnik elemen Petir dan lima kupon makan gratis di salah satu Restaurant ternama di Konoha.

Tentu saja saat ini hanya tersisa dua Kupon karena sudah dia gunakan bersama dengan dua Saudara tanpa ikatan darah kemarin malam. Walau sejujurnya nanti malam dia sangat ingin pergi dengan seseorang gadis disini muehehehe / Lupakan.

Hari ini, mereka berencana untuk kembali pergi ke Perpustakaan Konoha sore nanti guna mendatangi panggilan dari ibu Perpustakaan Konoha yang memberi kabar bahwa ada beberapa buku dan gulungan baru yang datang dari berbagai desa di Elemental Nation kemarin lusa. Tentu saja kabar tadi sukses membuat ketiganya nampak senang akan hal tersebut, walau Minato nampak tak begitu berminat, kenapa?

Karena dia sudah hampir menyelesaikan Formula Hiraishin yang dia garap dua tahun yang lalu. Memang benar pengetahuan akan Hiraishin sudah bagai Nasi dan Sayur di dalam otaknya, tetapi akibat perubahan kekuatan yang di berikan Hagoromo padanya dia harus kembali menulis ulang beberapa banyak bagian yang ada di formula sebelumnya. Dan Minato berniat untuk menyelesaikannya selama tahun ini agar tak ada kesulitan berarti di tahun tahun setelahnya.

Juga karena dia sangat ingin meningkatkan Level Hiraishin miliknya kelevel yang belum sempat dia sentuh sebelumnya. Tetapi, dia akan tetap menyembunyikannya dari anak dan Sahabatnya ini sampai waktu dimana dia akan menunjukkannya tiba, dia tak ingin jika keduanya tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki sesuatu yang sangat hebat di umurnya yang baru akan menginjak sebelas tahun ini.

Bahkan terbesit niatan untuknya keluar desa beberapa hari setelah Ujian Genin di adakan untuknya agar dapat memperkuat dirinya sendiri, namun dia enyahkan jauh jauh keinginan tersebut agar anaknya tak kesepian seperti dahulu lagi.

Dan tak terasa jika satu lempar Teka Teki Silang sudah dia selesaikan, tersisa tujuh lembar lagi sampai dia dapat mengirimkan jawabannya pada sang pembuat untuk mendapatkan hadiah yang berupa gulungan Jutsu Jutsu berbasis Api dan Angin yang menjadi hadiah di minggu ini. Tetapi saat dirinya ingin kembali mengerjakan satu lembar Teka Teki Silang ini panggilan dari Naruto membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anaknya tersebut.

"Oy Minato, ayo kita spparing!" Minato sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar tantangan Naruto yang terjadi secara tiba tiba barusan. Namun dia tetap menuruti keinginan anak semata wayangnya ini sebagai Sahabat tentunya. Minato berdiri dan mengambil dua buah kunai biasa dari atas meja bulat di sisi kirinya.

"Tanpa Ninjutsu." Minato berucap santai tanpa adanya sedikitpun rasa bimbang saat menerima tantangan dari Naruto barusan. Sasuke yang tadi masih sibuk dengan Tomatnya kini memilih untuk memperhatikan spparing antara sesama pirang yang akan segera berlangsung ini. Dia sangat ingin dapat mengimbangi kecepatan Minato karena dia tahu tak ada seorang pun darinya dan Naruto yang dapat mengimbangi kecepatan Minato saat ini.

Bahkan dengan pemberat yang ada di kaki bocah Namikaze ini.

Keduanya bersiap, Sasuke berdiri dan mendekat kearah mereka berdua tepat di tengah tengah antara mereka sebelum dia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang dan berteriak...

"Hajime!"

.-.

Sore hari telah datang, sang Surya kini mulai condong di ufuk Barat, bersiap untuk bersembunyi di belakang gunung gunung sisi Barat Konoha. Nampa empat bocah yang tengah berjalan santai dengan sesekali tawa yang mengisi perjalanan mereka. Minato, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Menma. Mereka berjanji untuk pergi ke Perpustakaan di pukul lima Sore ini.

Menma memang sering ikut dengan mereka bertiga sama halnya dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba. Entah itu berlatih ataupun pergi ke Perpustakaan seperti saat ini, Menma tahu dari seluruh murid di Akademi hanya mereka bertigalah yang memiliki ilmu lebih tinggi dari siapapun murid di Akademi selain Shikamaru.

Dan Menma pun juga senang mendapatkan sahabat seperti mereka, dengan tiga kepribadian yang sangat berbeda, pendiam, penyabar, dan ceria. Sasuke yang selalu acuh tak acuh namun memiliki solidaritas yang sangat tinggi, Naruto yang selalu menjadi momok masalah namun selalu mementingkan orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri, dan Minato yang sangat sering bahkan selalu menjadi penengah antara keduanya dan bagai kakak tertua dari mereka bertiga.

Dan tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di depan pintu Perpustakaan Konoha, dan selalu Naruto yang mendahului masuk kedalamnya diikuti teriakan nyaring darinya dan tentu saja umpatan kesal dari sang penjaga Perpustakaan. Setelah berbincang singkat dengan sang bibi penjaga Perpustakaan bernama Akane ini mereka pun membantu Akane untuk meletak letakkan buku buku baru di Perpustakaan ini ketempat seharusnya, beruntung pekerjaan lebih cepat selesai dengan bantuan puluhan Kagebunshin milik Naruto.

Dan kini sudah berjalan lebih dari tiga jam mereka semua belajar di Perpustakaan Konoha ini. Bahkan Akane yang sedari tadi hanya mengobrol dengan Minato yang memang tengah membaca beberapa gulungan elemen Tanah sudah menghabiskan lebih dari empat gelas teh hangat bersama Minato. Namun tanda tanda akan kepergian tiga bocah lainnya belum muncul muncul jua.

Minato yang tahu Akane sudah akan pergi dari Perpustakaan pun memilih untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Oy kalian! Ayo kita pulang, kita harus beristirahat untuk Ujiam Genin besok!" Beruntung Perpustakaan hanya di isi oleh mereka berlima, jadi dengan leluasa Minato dapat berteriak memanggil ketiga sahabatnya untuk mengajak mereka pulang, yaa tentu saja jarak antaranya dan ketiganya terpaut sepuluh meter walau memang dia tak perlu untuk berteriak.

"Sebentar! Aku akan mengumpulkan beberapa gulungan untukku bawa pulang!" Naruto berucap dengan nada yang cukup keras dan Minato lebih memilih untuk kembali duduk bersama Akane dan berbincang ringan dengannya sebentar, sampai ketiganya muncul di samping Minato dengan tiga dan dua gulungan di tangan mereka.

Setelah Akane mencatat apa saja yang di bawa oleh Naruto, Sasuke, dan Menma mereka pun pulang tentunya setelah membantu Akane menutup Perpustakaan.

.-.

Pagi hari telah kembali di Konoha, ratusan warga sudah kembali melakukan aktifitas seperti sebelumnya. Cuaca hari ini bisa dibilang sangat mendukung akan hal tersebut, sejuk dan hangat. Sapaan selamat pagi bagai sudah menjadi makanan sehari hari untuk mereka semua, dan tentunya mereka pun membalas dengan senyum hangat khas mereka masing masing.

Dan saat ini, tempat selain Pasar Desa Konoha yang tengah ramai adalah Akademi Konoha. Tentu saja Ujian tahap Genin yang akan di laksanakan hari ini memberi kesan tersediri dan rasa penasaran untuk mengetahui seperti apa bakat para calon calon Shinobi masa depan ini. Beberapa orang tua wali, para petinggi klan dan tentu saja para Shinobi hadir di salah satu Aula besar di Akademi Konoha.

Mereka semua telah melihat beberapa murid murid yang telah menampilkan bakat dan ketrampilan mengolah chakra mereka di sini. Beberapa saat berlalu, banyak para murid murid yang merasa gugup dan antusias kala ini. Sampai tiba waktunya bagi satu satunya bocah Uchiha yang tersisa di Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha.

Panggilan dari Iruka sang Sensei di Akademi ini membuat Sasuke segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk bersama kedua sahabatnya, dia berjalan santai dibarengi dengan teriakan Fans Girl yang selalu membuat gendang telinganya bagai ingin pecah.

Dia teringat tatkala Itachi kakaknya melatihnya melempar Shuriken, sedikit rasa amarah muncul namun Sasuke bagai tak menghiraukannya. Dia mengambil lima shuriken dan lima kunai yang berada di atas meja. Dengan mata yang menatap lurus kedepan dengan tajam dan sungguh sungguh Sasuke memulai melempar kesepuluh senjata andalan seorang Ninja.

STAP STAP STAP STAP.

Lima kunai empat shuriken menancap tepat di tengah tengah sasaran, tentu saja Sasuke sudah sedari kecil di beri pengajaran melempar shuriken oleh ayah dan kakaknya dan baginya tes pertama ini sangatlah mudah baginya. Sasuke kini melakukan hange sebagai ayahnya tanpa ada sedikitpun kesalahan, setelahnya Kawarimi pun dia lakukan dengan sangat baik serta sebuah bunshin biasa yang dia buat. Dan terakhir...

 **Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**

Bola api berdiameter lima meter keluar dari semburan api khas Uchiha milik Sasuke ini, tehnik api yang sudah dia pelajari selagi masih kecil bersama kakak dan ayahnya ini sudah semakin kuat dari sebelumnya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat karyanya, tepatnya tiba buah pohon yang kini mulai terbakar akibat tehnik bola api milik Sasuke barusan, dan seorang Jounin yang harus menyemburkan air guna mematikan api yang hampir membakar seluruh pohon tadi.

Sasuke kembali setelah di persilahkan oleh Iruka, dan kini giliran Naruto yang tampil juga setelah Iruka mempersilahkannya. Mereka semua terdiam saat melihat Naruto yang sangat dengan mudahnya melempar shuriken dengan hasil yang sama seperti Sasuke sebelumnya, lima buah Kagebunshin pun dia buat dengan sangat mudah, tentunya hal tersebut sedikit membuat para petinggi klan dan Jounin di sana mengerutkan dahinya.

Bingung dan kagum, tentu saja. Mereka tak tahu jikalau Naruto Uzumaki bocah yang selalu mereka panggil dengan sebutan Monster Kyuubi ini dapat menggunakan sebuah tehnik yang menjadikannya memiliki nilai plus dalam Ujian Genin ini. Setelahnya Hange yang menyerupai Sandaime dibuatnya dengan baik tanpa adanya kesulitan, Kawarimi pun sama, dan terakhir Ninjutsu.

 **Fuuton : Atsugai**

Semburan angin bertekanan tinggi keluar dari tehnik Naruto kali ini, alhasil beberapa pohon pohon kecil retak dan bahkan beberapa patah. Mereka semua nampak kagum akan Naruto yang telah dapat mengeluarkan tehnik ber Rank B ini. Cukup mengesankan memang bagi seorang calon Genin. Setelah mendapat perintah dari Iruka, Naruto pun ikut berkumpul bersama kedua sahabatnya.

Beberapa murid tampil setelah Naruto tadi, dan kini giliran Minato Namikaze, bocah yang sempat membuat Konoha geger tiga tahun yang lalu atas kedatangannya. Terlebih lagi akan statusnya yang adalah anak dari kakak sang Yondaime Hokage, juga namanya yang sama persis dengan sang Yondaime.

Dia mulai melemparkan Shuriken dan Kunai, hasilnya empat Shuriken dan lima Kunai menancap tepat di sasaran. Hange menjadi Jiraiya dengan sangat baik, Kawarimi tanpa ada sedikitpun kesalahan dan dua buah bunshin biasa yang dapat Minato munculkan. Namun, saat Minato akan melakukan tes pada tehnik Ninjutsunya dia lebih dahulu melompat ketengah lapangan tadi seraya merapalkan handsealnya, dan...

 **Doton : Sando no Jutsu**

BUUMMM

Ini hasil tehnik yang di keluarkan Minato barusan, saat tangan kanan Minato berubah menjadi terselimuti oleh batu keras Minato menghantamkan tangan kanan bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang tertarik oleh gaya Gravitasi. Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi, semua yang ada di sana menatap heran dengan kedua bola mata yang membulat saat melihat tehnik Minato barusan, bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke pun juga terkejut akan tehnik Minato.

Saat kepulan asap tadi telah mulai menipis, dapat terlihat Minato yang kini berdiri dengan tangan kanan yang masih terbalut oleh batu hasil tehnik miliknya, di depannya terlihat sebuah retakan yang merambat sepuluh sampai dua puluh meter dari tempat dirinya berdiri. Semua terdiam, menatap kearah hasil tehnik miliknya. Minato berjalan kembali mendekati kedua sahabatnya dengan wajah santai.

Sandaime adalah yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutannya, dia berjalan mendekati Minato dengan cerutu yang dia hisap beberapa kali. Setelah sampai Hiruzen Sarutobi menepuk pundak Minato yang memang sudah mengetahui jikalau Hiruzen mendekatinya. "Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu, Minato." Minato hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab ajakan Sandaime Hiruzen barusan.

.-.

Sudah satu hari berlalu setelah Ujian Genin terlewati, kini seluruh murid murid di Akademi kembali berkumpul untuk mendengarkan pengumuman dan pembagian team yang akan berlangsung hari ini. Para petinggi klan pun juga ikut hadir di sini, mereka juga kemarin ikut dalam rapat guna membagi team team para murid murid di Akademi.

Iruka pun juga sudah datang, guna menyampaikan apa yang menjadi hasil rapat kemarin. Dan disinilah mereka, Akademi Konoha yang kini nampak penuh walau tak seramai kemarin. Iruka berjalan kedepan dan menghadap ke arah para calon calon Shinobi Konoha berbekal sebuah kertas yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Baiklah..." Iruka menggantung kata katanya dengan mata yang menatap ke seluruh murid murid di depannya saat ini. Senyum terpampang di wajahnya sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya bangga pada anak anak didiknya ini. "...Kalian semua LULUS!" Ucapan keras dari Iruka berhasil membuat seluruh bocah bocah calon Shinobi ini berteriak senang. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang paling semangat dalam hal menunjukkan perasaanya.

"Kalian dapat mengambil Hittae atte kalian yang sudah ada di atas meja ini." Iruka berucap dengan tangan kiri yang menepuk nepuk meja kecil disampingnya. Semua murid dengan berjejer rapih mulai mengambil hittae atte milik mereka dan sampai pada Naruto, bukannya menuju meja Naruto memilih menghadap pada Iruka.

"Ano.. Iruka-sensei, boleh aku memiliki hittae atte milikmu?" Iruka terdiam beberapa saat ketika kedua telinganya mendengar perkataan yang terucap dari bocah yang sudah dia anggap bagai adiknya ini. Dia tersenyum dan mulai melepas hittae atte miliknya, serta menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja kau boleh memilikinya, Naruto." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengambil hittae atte yang ada di atas telapak tangan Iruka. Dan dengan cepat Naruto menggunakannya dengan semangat. Iruka yang melihat tingkah adik kecilnya ini nampak tersenyum senang, dia sangat tak menyangkanya. Bocah yang dahulu selalu membuat onar di Konoha dapat lulus dengan nilai yang sangat baik.

Sasuke dan Minato pun juga sudah mendapatkan hittae atte milik mereka sendiri. Naruto menggunakannya di kening begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Minato. Saat mereka telah kembali di tempat duduk masing masing mereka nampak tersenyum senang kala melihat satu sama lain. Dan tawa menyusul.

"Baiklah! Untuk ROTY tahun ini jatuh kepada..." Iruka menggantung lagi perkataannya seraya memperhatikan seluruh murid di kelasnya ini. Beberapa mata tertuju pada Sasuke dan Minato yang sedari tadi sibuk berbicara dengan Naruto. Iruka hanya menyungging senyuman kecil di wajahnya melihat tingkah ketiga sahabat yang sukses membuat kejutan besar di Ujian Genin kemarin.

"...Namikaze Minato." Suara gemuruh sorakan dan tepuk tangan terdengar saat dua kata yang mengartikan sebuah nama tadi terdengar dari Iruka. Minato Namikaze sang pemilik nama hanya berdiri dan membungkuk seraya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Iruka. Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di samping Minato memberikan tepukan di pundak Minato.

"Selamat untukmu Minato, dan untuk posisi kedua dan ketiga di isi oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto." Bukannya melakukan hal yang sama seperti Minato, Naruto dan Sasuke kini beradu mulut karena Naruto yang merasa bahwa dirinya masih berada di bawah Sasuke. Sifat keras kepala Sasuke pun keluar, dia juga memberi ejekan serta memprotes apa yang di ucapkan Naruto, alhasil adu mulut terjadi tanpa ad...

DUGH.

"Bisakah kalian diam." Ya, sedikit permasalahan selesai dengan lemparan penghapus dengan akurasi tinggi yang berhasil membuat kedua Uzumaki Uchiha tadi terdiam di tempat. Semua murid disana tertawa bahkan beberapa petinggi klan dan Jounin pun ikut tertawa. Iruka menarik nafas kasar dan kembali memberikan pengumuman pada seluruh murid murid disana.

"Baiklah, akan aku bacakan susunan team yang akan kalian tempati..." Iruka mulai membacakan susunan team team Genin angkatan sekarang. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang memprotes namun banyak dari mereka yang nampak senang akan hal tersebut. Beberapa menit berlalu, kini sampai di team tujuh yang berisikan...

"Haruno Sakura, Sarutobi Menma, dan Sai Shimura dengan Jounin pembimbing Kakashi Hatake." Sakura nampak sedikit senang akan kelompoknya ini walau dia masih sedikit kecewa karena tak sekelompok bersama dengan Sasuke ataupun Minato. Namun Menma adalah salah satu teman dekatnya di Akademi ini, ya karena sifatnya yang kini mudah berinteraksi dengan sekitarnya, ajaran Naruto dan Minato tentunya.

"Team delapan berisi Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, dan Hinata Hyuuga dengan Jounin pembimbing Kurenai Yuuhi"

"Team sembilan masih aktif dari tahun sebelumnya, untuk team sepuluh berisi Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, dan Ino Yamanaka dengan Jounin pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi."

"Terakhir untuk team sebelas berisi Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, dan Namikaze Minato dengan Jounin pembimbing Raidō Namiashi." Semua yang ada disana nampak sedikit terkejut mendengar nama Jounin pembimbing dalam team sebelas ini. Raidō Namiashi, bukan sebuah nama yang sembarangan, dia adalah salah satu Tokubetsu Jōnin sekaligus penjaga sang Sandaime Hokage, serta salah satu Shinobi yang diajarkan Hiraishin oleh Yondaime Hokage.

Minato yang mendengar nama Jounin pembimbingnya sedikit terkejut walau akhirnya dia nampak tersenyum senang, ya karena sifat Raido yang memang sangat mengutamakan team yang dia pimpin ataupun dia masuki, salah satu Shinobi pengguna pedang khusus bernama Kokutō, sebuah pedang berbentuk seperti Katana dengan permukaan berwarna gelap.

"Baiklah tunggu Jounin pembimbing kalian datang untuk menjemput kalian, dan akhir kata Semoga kalian sukses." Kata kaga terakhir dari Iruka barusan membuat semua yang ada disana bertepuk tangan untuk para Genin Konoha baru ini. Para petinggi dan beberapa Jounin disana pergi meninggalkan para Genin baru yang kini mulai berkumpul dengan anggota teamnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai para Jounin disana menjemput para anggota teamnya, begitu pula dengan Raido Namiashi yang kini tengah berdiri di depan team sebelas. "Baiklah, ini pertama kali aku akan menjadi Jounin pembimbing atas perintah Sandaime-sama, aku akan menunggu kalian di Training Ground atas patung Hokage, sampai bertemu disana." Raido pergi dengan meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Ketiga bocah anggota team sebelas ini berdiri dari tempatnya. Naruto berbalik dan menghadap pada team tujuh, delapan, dan sepuluh yang masih menunggu Jounin pembimbing mereka walau Asuma dan Kurenai sudah berdiri didepan pintu masuk Akademi.

"Semoga kalian sukses teman teman!" Kesembilan teman temannya nampak tersenyum, hanya Hinata yang nampak menundukkan kepalanya. Minato pun juga ikut berbalik menghadap kearah teman temannya ini.

"Terima kasih kalian telah mau menerimaku di Konoha dan menjadikan salah satu teman kalian semua, terima kasih banyak." Minato membungkukkan badannya, dan sekali lagi semua yang ada disana tersenyum dengan beberapa kata kata yang berarti menanggapi apa yang diucapkan Minato barusan. Kiba yang memang berada tepat di depan Minato berdiri.

"Khe, kau seperti jika kau baru kenal dengan kami semua Minato! Cepat pergi dan gapai mimpimu yang sama dengan Naruto!" Semua yang ada disana tertawa begitu pula dengan Minato dan Naruto, Sasuke? Dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan ketiga anggota team sebelas tadi mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat mereka tadi.

.-.

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit ketiga bocah tadi telah sampai di Trining Ground atas patung Hokage. Mereka melihat guru baru mereka yang tengah duduk dengan sebuah kain kecil yang dia gunakan untuk membersihkan Katana miliknya ditemani dengan sebotol air mineral dan beberapa bungkus makanan ringan. Raido yang merasa jikalau ada orang yang berjalan kearahnya pun mengalihkan tatapannya.

Raido tersenyum melihat ketiga muridnya yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Dia melambai lambaikan tangannya memberi tanda agar ketiga muridnya segera menghampirinya. Setelah sampai Raido menyuruh ketiga muridnya untuk duduk bersamanya, tepatnya di depan dirinya.

"Baiklah sebagai awalan aku ucapkan selamat atas kelulusan kalian dari Akademi dan sejujurnya aku sudah mengenal kalian namun sebagai formalitas kita akan memulai sesi perkenalan..." Raido memasukkan bilah pedangnya kedalam sarung pedang yang tergeletak disisi kiri tubuhnya, dia menepuk nepuk tangannya beberapa kali dan kembali menatap kearah ketiga muridnya.

"Namaku Raidō Namiashi salah satu Tokubetsu Jōnin Konoha serta pengawal Sandaime Hokage, kemampuanku adalah Kenjutsu walau aku tak sebaik Hayate namun aku cukup ahli dalam hal Kenjutsu, aku baru kali ini menjadi seorang Jounin pembimbing jadi mungkin aku belum cukup cakap akan hal ini namun aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membimbing kalian menjadi Shinobi yang berbakat di Konoha."

Perkenalan yang di lakukan Raido diakhiri dengan senyum kecil dari salah satu Tokubetsu Jōnin Konoha ini. Naruto berdiri dengan semagat dan mulai melakukan perkenalan.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, untuk hal kemampuan aku cukup ahli dalam hal seni Kenjutsu, dan cita citaku adalah menjadi seorang Hokage yang di akui oleh seluruh warga dan Shinobi Konoha!" Raido tersenyum mendengar perkenalan Naruto yang penuh dengan semangat barusan. Sasuke adalah yang kedua dalam perkenalan tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, untuk hal kemampuan aku dapat menguasai elemen api dengan cukup baik serta Sharinganku yang sudah masuk kedalam level dua tomoe, dan cita citaku adalah membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha serta ambisiku untuk menghajar seseorang." Raido tahu siapa yang di maksud oleh Sasuke barusan, namun dia lebih memilih untuk mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Terakhir Minato.

"Namaku Minato Namikaze, kemampuanku aku tak dapat menjabarkannya namun sensei dapat menilai dan memperhitungkan sampai mana batas kemampuanku, cita citaku sama dengan Naruto dan aku pasti akan mendahuluinya." Tawa Naruto dan Minato menjadi akhir dari sesi perkenalan team sebelas hari ini. Raido nampak tersenyum senang, dua orang Genin yang memiliki cita cita yang sama dalam teamnya.

"Baiklah, besok adalah waktu untuk tes kelulusan kalian jadi kalian harus berkumpul di Training Ground ini besok pukul sembilan siang, apa kalian mengerti?" Sasuke nampak tak mengubah ekspresi di wajahnya, namun Naruto? Dia mengangkat tangannya menandakan jika dirinya akan bertanya saat ini.

"Ano.. sensei? Bukankah tes untuk kelulusan Genin telah kami lakukan kemarin?" Raido mengangguk mengerti akan pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Tes yang sesungguhnya adalah tes yang akan kalian hadapi esok hari, dan tes itulah yang akan menentukan lulus atau tidaknya kalian dari Akademi." Kening Naruto dan Sasuke mengerut namun itu tidak lama sampai Minato menepuk pundak mereka berdua.

"Baiklah sensei, tapi tes seperti apa yang akan sensei berikan pada kami? Jika tes itu harus bertarung dengan sensei mungkin akan cukup sulit karena gelar Tokubetsu Jōnin bukanlah gelar sembarangan." Ya Minato telah mengetahui maksud dari tes ini, jadi dia akan sedikit memberikan pertanyaan pada senseinya yanh sejujurnya adalah muridnya dahulu. Siapa jika bukan dirinya yang memberikan gelar Tokubetsu Jōnin pada Raido dan pemegang gelar lainnya jika bukan dirinya.

Raido yang mendengar ucapan Minato barusan harus memuji Minato dalam benaknya. "Kau benar Minato, kalian akan melawanku namun semua penjelasannya akan aku beritahukan besok." Ketiganya mengangguk mengerti, setelah berbincang bincang beberapa saat Raido memutuskan untuk pergi dan kembali ke Kantor Hokage, serta meninggalkan ketiga muridnya di sini.

Minato yang pertama kali beranjak dari tempatnya. "Ayo pulang, kita memerlukan tenaga ekstra untuk besok."

Ya. Perjalanan mereka akan dimulai dari titik ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Akhirnyaa selesai juga chapter empat dari fic ini. Apa lama ? Hehehe, maaf kalo lama. Yaa karena beberapa hari yang lalu saya Publish fic yang satunya dan mungkin bakal lama lagi buat chapter lima fic yang ini muehehehe.**

 **Di chapter ini bercerita tentang Ujian Genin, ck mainstream yak ? Yaa karena kalo engga ada scene tadi fic ini bakal sulit buat berjalan. Dan, semua misi yang di lakukan team sebelas mendatang bakal beda sama alur canon.**

 **Skip Time tiga tahun, ya memang saya sengaja melakukannya. Kalo engga bakalan lama buat masuk kedalam scene ini dan para reader pasti bakal bosen buat baca hehe.**

 **Dalam Ujian tadi Minato menggunakan tehnik Sando no Jutsu yang dimiliki oleh Onoki sang Tsuchikage dari Iwagakure. Namun berbeda dengan tehnik yang dimiliki Tsuchikage yang menghasilkan dorongan super yang mampu meretakkan Kuchiyose yang dimiliki oleh Mizukage kedua dan menghancurkannya dengan tehnik Cho Sando no Jutsu.**

 **Sedangkan tehnik Sando no Jutsu milik Minato belum bisa dibilang sempurna sama dengan milik Onoki, tehnik tadi memang menghasilkan dorongan namun tak sekuat bahkan jika tehnik Onoki dinilai dengan nilai 10 tehnik milik Minato masih pada angka 3. Jadi hanya menimbulkan retakan panjang dengan kawah kecil.**

 **Untuk Sharingan Sasuke sengaja saya buat sudah masuk pada level dua tomoe, entah pernah saya singgung pada chapter atau A/N sebelumnya.**

 **Raido, saya cukup tertarik untuk membuatnya menjadi guru pembimbing team 12 ini, juga karena dia pernah bersinggungan dan diajari oleh Minato untuk melakukan Hiraishin dengan tiga orang lainnya walau, dirinya harus bersama ketiga temannya untuk melakukan tehnik tersebut.**

 **Mungkin, cukup sekian penjelasan yang saya sampaikan. Jangan lupa memberikan saran dan kritik melalui Review...**

 **Soo, Keep Stay and Read My Fiction.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~Searfont Graffity Out~.~**


	5. Chapter 5 : Misteri dan Kepercayaan

**Naruto : The Return of Kiiroi Senko.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine

.Rate: M

Genre : Adventure, Action, Friendly, Family.

Pair: Mystery.

Warning : Typo, Alur Pasaran, OC, OOC,

Summary : Bukan sebuah amanat bukan pula sebuah permintaan, namun ini adalah kesempatan kedua, sekaligus tugas untuk menjaga seorang anak. Dia, sang legenda kembali ketanah Shinobi, dan akan memulai sebuah cerita baru disana. OOC, OC, Typo.

 **Yo yo yo, Come Back With Me! Searfont Graffity tet tet tet teet... abaikan...**

 **Cukup lama saya tak update fic, wow lebih sebulan... sorry...**

 **Penjelasannya dibawah ajalah... Saatnya balas Review...**

 **Crazzy Lucky Rin : Chapter 1 : Hehehe... Susah cari nama kalo saya sih, yaa hanya ini yang saya mampu, bahkan nama ini diberi bantuan oleh dua Author untuk mencarikannya XD...**

 **Chapter 2 : Typo bertebaran yaa mungkin saya kurang meneliti lagi chapter itu...**

 **Chapter 3 : Muehehehe ini murni kesalahan saya XD ...**

 **Chapter 4 : Jiraiya yaa... hmm memang dia saya buat untuk sering datang ke Konoha... yaa kau tahu, memberikan informasi dunia luar secara cepat dan akurat XD... yang lempar penghapus Iruka XD.**

 **N Nani Kudo : Shika sibuk tidur tuh hehe... engga, dia setelah pembagian team Genin sibuk dengan urusan sama teamnya...**

 **Bingo : Wah makasih sudah memberitahu, maaf deh mungkin memang saya kurang informasi akan jutsu tersebut...**

 **07 : Romance!? Masih lamaaa, lama, gak lama lama banget XD**

 **SintaDwi468 : Sama sama :D , Minato... hmmm kabar dia belum tersebar luas. Hanya karena marganya Namikaze dia bukannya tak akan di incar untuk di buru terlebih dari Iwa. Namun. Akan ada saatnya dimana status palsunya akan ketahuan sebagai Sepaha dari Yondaime...**

 **Dah, segitu dulu review yang bisa saya balas... Happy Reading All..**

 **Warning Again : Don't Like, Don't Read !**

Putih, semua nampak putih. Hanya seorang bocah laki laki yang tergeletak dengan mata tertutup disana. Tak ada satu pun bahkan setitik pun warna lain disini. Bocah tadi sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya, ekspresi bingung nampak terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya. Tatapannya dia edarkan kehampir seluruh penjuru tempat ini, dia ingat apa dan kapan hal inj terjadi padanya.

Namikaze Minato, laki laki yang di beri sebuah kesempatan emas untuk kembali hidup di dunia yang penuh akan dosa ini. Dia tahu, kematiannya dahulu sama sekali tak membuatnya bahagia. Sendiri, walau hanya terasa bagai sehari disana namun dia sangat menyesali akan hal tersebut. Satupun roh dari para manusia tak ada disana, hanya kegelapan abadi yang menjadi temannya.

Namun kesendirian di tempat serba putih ini hanya sesaat, kala sebuah suara besar nan berat masuk kedalam rongga telinganya. Terkejut, tentu namun dia mengenali siapa pemilik suara ini.

 **Minato Pov**

Shinigami-sama? Aku tahu suara ini, aku kenal suara ini tapi kenapa? Apa aku sudah kembali kedalam perut dewa itu? Apa waktu kebersamaanku dengan anakku telah usai? Dia disana, berjalan dengan Hagoromo-sama kearahku, apakah ada sesuatu yang akan mereka sampaikan padaku? Lebih baik aku diam dan menunggu mereka sampai di tempatku untuk memberitahukan tujuan mereka kali ini.

"Minato." Aku menunduk hormat kala mendengar suara berat namun berwibawa yang Hagoromo-sama tujukan padaku. Dia nampak memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya dan berdiri di sisi kanan Shinigami-sama seperti waktu itu.

" **Kau tahu apa yang membuatmu berada disini, Minato?** " Kini giliran Shinigami-sama yang berucap padaku. Jawaban yang aku sampaikan hanya berupa gelengan pelan, Shinigami maju beberapa saat setelahnya tongkat milik Hagoromo-sama dan Sycte milik Shinigami-sama mereka ketukkan ditempat mereka berdiri secara bersamaan, dan seketika pemandangan disekitarku berubah drastis.

Perang! Ini perang! Bukan, bukan dimasaku tapi... Ini di masa depan! Itu, Shikamaru? Kenapa tubuhnya terlihat kurus sekali dan berubah menjadi seperti orang tua? Apa itu? Pohon apa itu? Bukan bukan, itu bukan sebuah pohon tapi kenapa sampai sebesar itu?! Hey, tubuh mereka dililit oleh akar akar pohon itu dan... apa itu Obito!? Kenapa dengan tubuhnya?!

"Ini perang yang akan terjadi di masa depan, Minato." Aku tak terkejut mendengar ucapan Hagoromo-sama kali ini, tapi dia nampak khawatir sekarang. Terpampang jelas diwajah tua dengan keriput disana sininya itu. Shinigami-sama? Dia nampak tenang melihat kejadian ini.

"Hagoromo-sama, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Bukankah..."

" **Itu karena ada sekelompok manusia yang ingin membuat sebuah perdamaian dengan cara yang salah.** " Tatapanku beralih kepada Shinigami-sama yang nampak memasang wajah... Hey! Dia punya wajah sekarang? Tampan sekali?

"Kau tahu Minato, tujuan kami memanggilmu sekarang adalah untuk membuat Reinkarnasi Ashura dan Indra menjadi lebih kuat, melatih mereka dan menjaga mereka." Ashura? Indra? Bukannya itu nama anak anak Hagoromo-sama? Siapa Reinkarnasi Ashura dan Indra ini? Semoga mereka orang yang tak jauh denganku, yaaa... minimal berada di dalam teman temanku, khe.

"Reinkarnasi Ashura dan Indra? Bukankah mereka nama anak anak anda Hagoromo-sama?" Hagoromo hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku barusan, jika memang ada Reinkarnasi dari Ashura dan Indra mereka pasti orang orang yang awalnya memiliki penderitaan besar dan akan semakin kuat dengan cara mereka masing masing. Ya, kau tahu penderitaan akan mengajarkan kita untuk melampaui apa yang kita miliki.

Tapi aku lebih memilih berusaha melindungi, siapapun itu. Gulungan yang diberitahukan Istriku yang dia bawa dari Uzushio sedikit membuka mataku, dengan tekad melindungi dan menjaga agar siapapun yang aku anggap berharga akan membuatmu lebih kuat. Khe, aku jadi rindu dengannya, apa Kushina nanti tak marah ya jika aku mendapatkan istri lain di kehidupanku kali ini, hehehe.

" **Fikirkan itu nanti Minato, focuslah pada apa yang akan kita berdua sampaikan saat ini.** " Sial! Aku lupa jika Shinigami-sama bisa membaca fikiran yang aku miliki. Tapi, aku jadi penasaran akan apa yang mereka sampaikan.

"Kau tentunya tak ingin hanya menjadi beban untuk kedua Reinkarnasi putra putraku bukan Minato Namikaze? Jadi, tujuanku kemari hanya untuk memberikanmu sebuah petunjuk karena apa yang akan membuatmu lebih kuat hanya akan muncul dalam lima puluh tahun sekali." Hee! Lima puluh tahun sekali? Pasti ini berhubungan dengan sebuah legenda, ya aku tahu ini aku tahu.

Tapi apa itu? Hewan? Senjata? Gulungan? Atau apa?!

"Kau adalah satu satunya Shinobi yang dialiri oleh tiga darah terkuat yang ada, Senju, Uzumaki, dan Namikaze." Khee? Aku bahkan baru tahu ini. "Maksud anda, Hagoromo-sama?" Hagoromo-sama hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengetukkan tongkatnya pada tempatnya berdiri. Dan sekali lagi bayangan di sini berubah. Seorang laki laki tengah berjalan dengan tudung di kepalanya bersama seorang perempuan yang pasti adalah seorang Uzumaki, rambut merah itu...

"Mereka ibu dan ayahmu sekaligus kakek dan nenek Naruto." Mataku membulat, ya aku terkejut. Itu, bukankah itu sebuah panti asuhan yang dahulu aku tempati? Bahkan ibu penjaga panti asuhan itu aku sangat mengenalinya walau wajah ayah dan ibuku tak terlihat karena hujan yang mendera malam ini.

"Mereka menitipkanmu kepanti asuhan tempat kau tinggal dahulu karena mereka adalah dua Shinobi berbakat di Konoha bahkan ayahmu sempat akan di tunjuk oleh Sandaime Hokage Konoha sebagai Sandaime-Hokage namun dia dan ibumu menghilang saat berada di medan perang, bahkan sampai saat ini menghilangnya mereka masih misterius walau aku tahu kemana mereka kala itu."

Sempat awalnya aku ingin bertanya namun aku lebih memilih diam karena melihat ekspresi Hagoromo-sama yang nampak tak ingin menunjukkan dan menjawab apa yang akan aku tanyakan padanya. "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan Hagoromo-sama?" Kini Hagoromo-sama mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menepuk pundak Shinigami-sama. Jujur. Aku masih penasaran kenapa Shinigami-sama memiliki wajah seperti itu.

" **Aku tak akan menjawab apa yang ada di benakmu Minato, tapi kau harus pergi harus pergi menuju tempat dimana dahulu kau berlatih dengan Jiraiya pada lima bulan setelah kau sadar ini, kau harus mencari sebuah pintu yang sangat tersembunyi disana, dan di dalamnya kau akan tahu apa yang kami maksudkan, namun berhati hatilah hanya ada satu kali kesempatan untukmu memilih."**

"Petunjuknya adalah Buas, Setia, Putih. "

Minato Pov End.

.-.

Mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan pupil coklat bening yang nampak membulat. Dia Namikaze Minato yang baru saja terjaga dari mimpinya, dia kini mengambil posisi duduk bersila dengan tangan kiri yang dia gunakan untuk memijat keningnya perlahan seraya membuang nafas panjang.

Nampaknya dia masih memikirkan mimpi yang baru saja dia lihat kala dia bertemu dengan Hagoromo dan Shinigami di bunga tidurnya. Dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi menuju dapur, mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan air yang baru saja dia ambil dari kran di dekatnya. Tak sampai lima detik dia sudah menghabiskan segelas air bening tadi.

Dia kembali mengisinya dan mulai meminumnya lagi walau kini masih tersisa setengah, Minato kini menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding sampingnya dengan fikiran yang melambung jauh memikirkan apa yang harus dia cari dalam dua bulan ini ditempat dirinya berlatih dengan Jiraiya dahulu.

"Pintu tersembunyi? Disisi mana tempat yang belum pernah aku jamah disana?" Otak cerdasnya mulai berputar mengobrak abrik memori ingatannya saat dirinya berlatih dengan Jiraiya dahulu. Beberapa menit dirinya terdiam disana dengan gelas yang kini telah kosong, saat kedua matanya dia alihkan pada jam dinding yang tergantung di dapur ini Minato sedikit membuang nafas, pukul 02.39 menit.

"Haahhh, lebih baik aku kembali tidur." Setelah meletakkan gelas kosong di tempat mencuci piring Minato mulai beranjak dari dapur rumahnya dan kedua sahabatnya ini. Namun, saat dirinya akan masuk kedalam kamar tidurnya, kedua indra pendengarannya mendengar suara berbisik yang berasal dari kamar Naruto.

Rasa penasaran menjalar difikiran Namikaze ini, dia pun pergi menuju kamar anaknya itu saat sampai disana dengan sangat perlahan Minato sedikit membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Saat kedua bola matanya menatap apa yang terjadi disana. Dua sosok berbeda warna tengah berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri ranjang putranya. Tanpa basa basi, Minato membuka pintu kamar Naruto dengan keras.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan pada Naruto!" Minato berteriak keras ditambah lagi Naruto melesat kearah kedua sosok tadi hanya dengan sekali hentakkan kakinya. Kedua sosok tadi tentu saja terkejut saat melihat siapa yang tiba saja mengetahui apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Minato saat ini.

Kedua sosok tadi menghindari serangan Minato tepat waktu. "Bisakah kau tenang dahulu, aku akan menjelaskan apa yang kami lakukan pada saudaramu ini." Minato diam beberapa saat dengan tatapan tajam dan kuda kuda yang sama sekali belum dia lepaskan. "Lekas jelaskan padaku." Minato memerintah pada kedua orang tadi, sedikit hal yang menggangu fikirannya adalah, kenapa Naruto tak terbangun?

"Baiklah, kami berdua bukanlah manusia. Kami hanya roh yang diberikan tugas langsung dari Rikudo-sama untuk memberikan kekuatan pada Reinkarnasi kedua anaknya." Mata Minato membulat saat mendengar kata kata barusan, kuda kuda Minato lepaskan. Memberikan kekuatan pada Reinkarnasi kedua anaknya, berarti.

"Ya, saudaramu adalah salah satu Reinkarnasi anak anak Rikudo-sama" Jadi, maksud dirinya dihidupkan kembali adalah untuk membantu anaknya sendiri.

"Maka dari itu tolong beri kami sedikit waktu, karena setelah ini kami berdua juga harus ketempat anak satunya." Minato mengangguk menyetujui, dia menyingkir beberapa langkah untuk memberi tempat kedua sosok tadi. Kedua sosok tadi tersenyum ramah dan memulai meneruskan apa yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Ketahuilah Namikaze Minato atau bisa aku sebut Yondaime Hokage, bahwa anakmu yang kini menjadi saudaramu dan Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di kamar sebelah adalah kedua Reinkarnasi Ootsutsuki Ashura dan Ootsutsuki Indra." Ya, tentu saja Minato terkejut. Kedua sahabatnya ini adalah Reinkarnasi Ashura dan Indra!

"Jadi, di masa depan mereka berdua adalah penentu kedamaian dunia ini?" Kedua sosok berbeda cahaya dan warna ini mengangguk bersamaan seraya melemparkan senyum ramah pada Minato.

"Kau tahu Minato, berkah yang diberikan Rikudo-sama dan Shinigami-sama tidak hanya pengendalian chakramu yang lebih baik dan juga kapasitas chakramu yang lebih banyak." Nampaknya kedua sosok tadi telah selesai dengan apa yang mereka lakukan dan mengambil posisi agar sejajar dengan Minato.

"Jadi, apa itu Shiro-san, Gin-san?" Minato tak mengetahui siapa nama kedua sosok didepannya dan hanya memanggil dengan cahaya yang menyelimuti keduanya. Kedua sosok tadi tersenyum lembut pada Minato.

"Sesuatu yang akan sangat berguna,..."

.-.

Pedih, hanya itu yang saat ini dapat di rasakan oleh Minato. Kenapa? Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa? Kenapa dirinya harus begadang sedari tadi malam, dan hasilnya terlihat jelas saat ini. Kedua matanya yang memerah, namun tak ada sedikitpun rasa kantuk yang di terimanya. Bahkan sampai saat kedua sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto bangun dari tidur mereka Minato masih tetap terjaga.

Tentu saja kedua bocah tadi bertanya prihal keadaan Minato saat ini, kantung matanya bahkan kini terlihat jelas. Minato hanya dapat mengumpat dalam batinya sedangkan mulutnya berkata lain dengan apa yang dia rasakan. " _Makhluk jadi jadian brengsek, gara gara perkataan kalian semalam aku jadi tak bisa tidur untuk mencari tahu berkah apa yang kedua dewa itu berikan padaku, sialan!_ " Seperti itulah kira kira.

"Kau sungguh tak apa Minato?" Minato hanya mengangguk lemah guna menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto tadi. Bukan kenapa kenapa, Naruto hanya khawatir pada Minato karena hari ini Ujian yang di berikan Raido Namiashi yang notabenenya adalah sensei mereka akan berlangsung. Naruto hanya takut Minato tak dapat mengikuti ujian ini dengan kondisi terbaiknya.

Disisi lain Sasuke hanya diam dengan segelas susu murni yang kini hanya tersisa dua teguk yang berasa di genggamannya. Namun, dia pun tetap ikut berfikir apa yang harus dia lakukan sampai sebuah ide terlintas di otak geniusnya.

"Minato, tolong kau ambilkan apel yang ada di sampingmu itu?" Sekeranjang apel merah segar yang berada disisi kiri Minatolah yang di maksud oleh Sasuke barusan. Tentu saja Sasuke meminta tolong pada Minato pasalkan Sasuke saat ini berada di sisi kanan Minato. Dengan lemah Minato mengambil satu buah apel yang ada di jajaran paling atas, dan...

BLETAAKK

Wajah Minato sukses mencium meja makan yang ada didepannya. Mata Minato membulat dan dengan gerakan cepat dia bangkit seraya menatap tajam Sasuke yang tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Ya, Sasuke pelaku penjitakan keras yang bisa di sebut pula pemukulan terhadap Minato.

"Oy! Apa maksudmu memukul kepala orang lain tanpa sebab Sasuke!" Dengan keras Minato berteriak pada Sasuke yang ada disampingnya, namun reaksi yang di tunjukkan Sasuke hanyalah wajah datar yang terkesan santai, ditambah dengan dia baru saja meminum susu murni miliknya sampai habis.

"Tanpa sebab katamu? Lalu berusaha membuat kau sadar dan tak mengantuk lagi apakah itu bukan sebuah sebab?" Minato terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke barusan.

Pfft

Pfft

Kini perhatian Minato beralih pada Naruto yang tengah berusaha membungkam mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan tawa keras di pagi ini saat melihat ekspresi Minato yang sama dengan Shikamaru yang kalah pertama kali bermain Shogi dengan Minato. "Sampai kau tertawa ku bakar semua persediaan Ramen milikmu." Dengan aura hitam yang menguar Minato melontarkan ancaman mematikan yang berhasil membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Dan untukmu Sasuke! Akan ku buang ke sungai semua Tomat Tomat milikmu karena berani beraninya kau memukulku." Ekspresi terkejut keluar dan...

"KAU BANGSAT MINATO!"

.-.

Sang surya telah menunjukkan wujudnya bahkan kini telah mencapai seperempat langit yang berada di atas Konoha, dan saat ini pula nampak tiga bocah dari team 11 yang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan tiga orang dewasa dengan rupa yang sama. Ya mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato, dan Uchiha Sasuke, di depan mereka saat ini adalah guru pembimbing team 11 Raido Namiashi.

Raido membuat tiga buah Chi Bunshin yang akan menghalang ketiga bocah tadi untuk mencari dirinya yang asli. Raido saat ini berada jauh di kedalaman hutan bersembunyi selama lebih dari setengah jam seraya memperhatikan ketiga muridnya yang tengah melawan Chi Bunshinnya, terlihat jelas ekspresi lelah yang terpatri di wajah ketiganya... ahh, hanya Sasuke dan Naruto saja tepatnya.

"Sial, seorang Tokubetsu Jōnin benar benar kuat." Naruto mengumpat kesal dengan genggaman pada gagang Tanto miliknya yang dia pererat. Sasuke pun tak jauh berbeda, dia nampak mengeratkan genggaman pada Kunai miliknya. Disisi lain, Minato nampak sedikit membuang nafas guna menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelah yang menderanya.

Minato nampak berfikir cepat dengan mata yang masih tetap menatap kearah tiga Chi Bunshin mantan muridnya ini. "Naruto! Sasuke! Apa kalian tak merasa jika diremehkan oleh Raido-sensei!" Minato berucap sedikit keras, Naruto dan Sasuke menatap Minato bersamaan dan beberapa detik berikutnya mereka nampak tersentak kaget.

"Berani beraninya sensei meremehkan kita! Melawan tiga bunshin?! Apa dia belum tahu seperti apa kekuatan kita bertiga! Ayo kita habisi bunshin bunshin itu!" Narutolah yang berujar sedemikian rupa dengan semangat yang membara.

"Cih, jangan meremehkan seorang Uchiha." Mata Sharingan dua tomoe milik Sasuke berkilat tajam. Sasuke mengambil delapan shuriken dari kantong ninjanya dan mengapitnya di sela jari jarinya. Minato menyeringai senang. Ya ini tujuan Minato.

" _Ne.. profokasi berhasil._ "

SRIING

Shuriken yang di pegang oleh Sasuke kini melesat cepat kearah ketiga Chi Bunshin Raido. Namun pedang milik Chi Bunshin Raido mampu menepis seluruh shuriken dari serangan Sasuke. Namun semua itu hanya pengalihan, salah Chi Bunshin milik Raido terpental kala sebuah kepalan tinju berlapis tanah dari Minato berhasil bersarang di dagu Chi Bunshin tadi, ya Minato yang berdiri dan memprovokasi tadi hanyalah Bunshin dan dirinya sudah berada di bawah tanah.

Dua Chi Bunshin lainnya yang melihat salah satu dari mereka telah berubah menjadi gumpalan darah berusaha menyarangkan tebasan dari Kokuto kearah Naruto tetapi...

Trank

Sebuah kunai dan Tanto berhasil menghalau serangan kedua Chi Bunshin tadi. "Ne.. Raido-sensei. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika kau keluar dari persembunyianmu dan bertarung langsung dengan kami?" Raido mendengar ucapan penuh tantangan dari Naruto tadi. Raido hanya membuang nafas dan kepulan asap menandakan jika dirinya menghilang dari posisinya sebelumnya.

BOFT

"Yaa sepertinya benar kata katamu Naruto, jadi mulai sekarang keluarkan kekuatan kalian yang sesungguhnya!" Tantangan dari Naruto di terima dengan tangan terbuka oleh Raido, terlihat jelas saat Raido berlari kencang bersama Kokuto yang dia seret dengan ujung yang menggores tanah dibawahnya.

Ketiga muridnya tentu saja tak tinggal diam, penyerang pertama Naruto. Kedua senjata milik Naruto dan Raido beradu keras menimbulkan percikan api kecil kala keduanya bertemu, namun adu Kenjutsu ini tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Raido walau jujur dia sedikit kuwalahan mengimbangi gerakan tak teratur Naruto.

Disisi lain Minato dan Sasuke nampaknya baru saja selesai berdiskusi, strategi yang menggunakan Naruto sebagai pengalih perhatian sedikit sukses saat terlihat Raido sedikit terkejut melihat puluhan Shuriken yang menyerang kearahnya. Dia cukup kaget saat tahu siapa pengguna tehnik shuriken bayangan tadi, bocah pirang lainnya.

Raido menghindar setelah menahan serangan Naruto dan menendangnya cukup keras, kenapa? Tentu saja Raido tak ingin muridnya juga terkena serangan dari kawannya sendiri. Namun, saat Raido telah berada di posisi yang aman dia melihat kearah Naruto. Disana nampak kepulan asap yang mengeluarkan sebongkah kayu tanda bahwa itu adalah tehnik Kawarimi dari Naruto.

Raido cukup heran, kapan bocah tadi menggunakan tehnik ini. Namun fikiran tadi harus segers dia enyahkan kala hawa panas datang dari arah belakangnya. Saat Raido berbalik jarak bola api tadi dengan dirinya hanya berkisar lima meter saja dengan kecepatan gerak lebih dari 60km/jam.

Tak ada pilihan lain dari Raido, dengan kuda kuda yang seadanya...

 **Tsuki Boru**

Tehnik pedang satu tebasan dari sang pemegang Kokuto berhasil menebas bola api dari serangan Sasuke dengan cukup mudah, tetapi nampaknya dampak dari bola api milik Sasuke tadi masih sampai kepada Raido, dia nampak meringis menahan panas di luka bakarnya. Dibelakang nampak Sasuke yang sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Minato saat melihat tubuh sang guru yang nampak mengeluarkan asap tipis.

"Kau tak apa -sensei?" Raido hanya mengangkat satu tangannya pertanda dirinya tidak terkena dampak yang berbahaya, bahkan baginya ini bukanlah apa apa. "Mari diteruskan." Raido menyeringai senang saat mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke tadi, dia pun tanpa aba aba segera melesat kearah Sasuke berbekal Kokuto yang kini sudah Raido aliri chakranya.

Sasuke yang melihat kecepatan gurunya sedikit tersentak kaget, berbekal kunai di genggaman tangan kanannya Sasuke menghalau tebasan horizontal dari sang sensei.

Bunyi dentingan dua benda logam mengiringi pertarungan tak seimbang antara Sasuke dan Raido. Tak mau melihat saja tanpa membantu Minato melesat kearah Raido bersama dengan Naruto, disela berlarinya Minato sempat melakukan handseal cepat saat Naruto sudah lebih dahulu sampai dan berhadapan langsung dengan Raido, Minato menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya.

"Naruto! Menghindar! **Raiton : Gian!** " Salah satu tehnik elemen petir yang dikuasai oleh Minato melesat cepat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang tadi sempat melirik kearah Minato melompat menjauh setelah dirinya menepis pedang Kokuto sang sensei. Raido dan Sasuke yang melihat serangan Minato barusan hanya dapat membulatkan kedua matanya, Raido mendecih sekali lagi dia melompat seraya menarik kerah baju Sasuke guna menghindari serangan Minato barusan dan...

DUUAARR

Raido cukup terkejut saat melihat efek serangan Minato tadi, ledakan yang cukup besar tercipta saat serangan Minato tadi telah menembus dua pohon dengan meninggalkan sebuah lubang besar disana. "Oy Minato! Kau mau membunuh Sasuke!" Minato dan Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah marah senseinya.

"Sebaiknya sensei melihat apa yang tadi sensei tarik." Raido kembali terkejut saat melihat kearah tempat Sasuke terjatuh tadi, sekali lagi balok kayu hasil tehnik Kawarimilah yang mengelabuhi Raido untuk kedua kalinya. "Dan seharusnya sensei harus tetap waspada." Suara datar ini, Raido mengenalnya.

Dan rasa dingin yang menyentuh pada lehernya, sebuah kunai! "Ne.. kami menang, Raido-sensei." Raido hanya membuang nafasnya pelan saat mendengar ucapan tadi. Sasuke sudah mengalungkan kunainya pada leher Raido. Sedangkan disisi lain tangan kanan Minato telah dialiri petir bertegangan tinggi yang siap menembak Raido kapan saja, dan Naruto? Dia diam saja, nampaknya dia percaya sahabatnya bisa.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku menyerah." Saat kata kata tadi keluar dari mulut Raido kunai yang dikalungkan Sasuke telah dia lepaskan, tehnik milik Minato pun juga sudah dia lepaskan. Raido tersenyum.

"Kalian benar benar hebat ku akui, tapi bagaimana bisa kalian dapat melontarkan tehnik mematikan sedangkan sahabat kalian berada disana dan pasti akan terkena dampak tehnik tadi, lalu, sahabat kalian dapat menggunakan tehnik Kawarimi di saat yang tepat. Aku benar benar tak habis fikir." Ketiga bocah tadi hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Raido.

"Sebenarnya sensei, saat aku menggunakan tehnik Shuriken, KageBunshin aku percaya bahwa Naruto dan sensei akan melihat tehnikku tadi, nah disaat itulah Naruto menggunakan tehnik Kawarimi dengan cepat. Sama seperti tehnik Raiton, Gian tadi. Aku berteriak saat mengucapkan nama tehnikku dan memberitahu Naruto, disaat itulah Sasuke menggunakan tehnik Kawarimi, begitu."

Raido hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Minato barusan. "Jadi penyusun stategi ini..." Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan menatap kearah Minato, dan yang menjadi pusat tatapan tadi hanya tertawa gugub. "Sejujurnya bukan stategi sensei, tapi kepercayaan."

.-.

Cuaca di Konoha kini semakin panas pertanda bahwa sang raja siang telah bertengger di puncak. Dan kini di Kantor Hokage berkumpul para Jounin Jounin pembimbing yang akan memberika. Informasi prihal bagaimana murid murid mereka melakukan tes kelulusan yangmereka lakukan hari ini. Namun, belum semua Jounin datang kesana.

"Team 1, Gagal."

"Team 2, Gagal."

"Team 3, Gagal."

"Team 4, Cukup baik, namun mereka belum memenuhi kriteria kelulusan, gagal."

"Team 5, lulus."

"Team 6, Gagal."

"Team 8, Lulus dengan baik."

"Team 10, Lulus."

"Dimana Kakashi dan Raido?" Pertanyaan dari sang kakek tua bercerutu yang memegang gelar Sandaime Hokage tadi terjawab kala dua buah kepulan asap yang datang secara TAK bersamaan muncul di ruangan tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan team tujuh dan sebelas?" Hiruzen bertanya secara serius, nampak bahwa kakek tua ini cukup tertarik dengan kedua team Genin yang di asuh oleh dua Jounin terbaik Konoha ini.

"Team tujuh lulus dengan baik, yaa walau Sakura sedikit menghambat kerjasama antara Menma dan Sai tapi setelah beberapa lama keberaniannya keluar juga walau masih ada sedikit keraguan." Para Jounin disana cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Jounin yang tak pernah meluluskan Genin selama ini. Namun, mereka cukup mengerti perhitungan dan penilaian Kakashi.

"Bagaimana denganmu Raido?" Semua yang ada disana diam, mungkin mereka...

"Menurutku merekalah yang terbaik dari yang terbiak Hokage-sama, aku seperti dibuat mainan oleh mereka, ck! Aku kalah karena kelengahanku yang mereka buat, otak dari semuanya adalah Namikaze itu." Raido berujar dengan nada kesal yang sangat dia buat buat bahkan senyum kecil sedikit terlihat disana.

Para Jounin diruang Hokage ini sedikit membulatkan mata mereka saat mendengar ucapan dari Raido barusan. Bagaimana bisa tiga orang Genin yang baru saja mendapatkan gelar Genin mereka membuat seorang Jounin Spesial bagai sebuah mainan?

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu, Raido?!" Kurenai berucap dengan nada yang terdengar tak percaya, Raido hanya tersenyum kearah Kurenai saat ini.

"Sebenarnya Ya, Minato menyerangku saat aku bersama dengan salah satu temannya pertama dengan Shuriken, KageBunshin dan saat itu aku dengan terpaksa harus menghindari serangan tadi bersamaan dengan membantu Naruto menghindarinya namun hasilnya Naruto hanya menggunakan Kawarimi dan saat itu Sasuke menyerangku dari belakang dengan Goukakyuu dan saat aku menyadarinya dan menghalaunya dengan Tsuki Boru ku, kuda kuda yang aku buat tak tepat hasilnya tubuhku sedikit terkena dampaknya..."

"...Kedua saat aku beradu dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, saat Sasuke sudah ada dalam posisi terpojok Minato kembali menyerangku dengan jutsu jarak jauh Raiton, Gian. Lontaran tadi berhasil dihindari Naruto namun tidak dengan Sasuke jadi aku harus membantunya menghindari dan sekali lagi bocah yang aku bantu menghindar tadi sudah menggunakan Kawarimi, disinilah saat aku kalah. Saat aku sadar Sasuke telah masuk kedalam tehnik Kawarimi dia telah mengalungkan kunainya padaku."

Semua Jounin yang mendengar cerita dari Raido barusan hanya dapat terdiam. "Apa kau serius, Raido?!" Asumalah yang berucap barusan, dan hanya dibalas anggukan mantab dari Raido.

"Mengapa aku harus berbohong Asuma? Tak ada sedikitpun keuntungan bagiku."

Ya benar apa yang di ucapkan Raido barusan. Tak ada sedikitpun keuntungan jika dirinya berbohong akan hal ini, bahkan hanya akan merugikannya dimasa yang akan datang.

"Hahaha, seperti yang aku kira dia memiliki bakat yang sangat besar!" Semua yang ada disana memutar tubuh mereka menatap kearah laki laki berambut putih panjang yang tengah berdiri dengan seringai diwajahnya. Dialah Jiraiya no Gama Sannin.

"Kau datang cukup cepat dari waktu yang ditetapkan, Jiraiya." Jiraiya hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan dari Hiruzen barusan. Dia berjalan mendekat setelah diberikan jalan oleh para Jounin disana.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh meninggalkan tempat ini jika telah tak memiliki hal yang perlu kalian sampaikan." Semua Jounin disana membungkuk bersamaan dan mulai meninggalkan tempat ini secara beriringan. Di ruangan ini hanya tersisa Jiraiya dan Hiruzen yang nampak akan membicarakan masalah yang serius.

"Jadi, apakah ada hal penting Jiraiya?" Jiraiya mengangguk dan menyerahkan sebuah gulungan pada Hiruzen. Cukup lama dirinya berdiam membaca apa yang diberikan Jiraiya padanya, sampai saat dirinya meletakkan gulungan tadi Hiruzen masih terdiam.

"Jadi seperti itu, mereka akan menjadi kelompok yang cukup menakutkan kedepannya." Hiruzen hanya dapat membuang nafas kasar setelah berucap. "Lalu, apa kau tahu tujuan kelompok ini dibentuk?" Jiraiya berjalan mendekat kearah jendela kantor Hokage seraya menatap kearah desa Konoha.

"Sampai saat ini belum, tapi aku tahu tujuan mereka bukanlah hal yang baik." Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam dengan fikiran masing masing sampai...

"Kau tahu sensei, aku bertemu dengan seorang Uzumaki muda yang kini tinggal dimarkas rahasiaku." Hiruzen menatap tertarik kearah Jiraiya, nampak Jiraiya tersenyum senang kearah Hiruzen.

"Jujur, aku kesal dengan Minato dan Kushina yang memiliki rahasia yang tak mereka ceritakan padaku."

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Ahaaa... The Return of Kiiroi Senko kembali muehehe... jujur, akhir akhir ini saya sama sekali tak memiliki waktu banyak untuk mengetik Fic Fic saya, bahkan Fic ini harus saya cicil selama satu minggu lebih. Faktor sudah bekerja beginilah -...-**

 **Bahkan untuk Ujian dari Raido saya kehabisan Ide, mau pake Ujian Lonceng udah Mainstrum. Jadi begitulah... Saya akui tes diatas sangat buruk... Jadi, saya mohon maaf...**

 **Baiklah membicarakan tentang apa yang ada di atas tadi, hmmm... apa ya yang mau di bicarain? Gak ada kan? Hehehhee.**

 **Tentang bertemunya kembali dengan Shinigami dan Hagoromo, weekkss. Namanya juga dewa, bisa dong mereka memasuki mimpi seseorang XD**

 **Jiraiya datang lagi lho ke Konoha membawakan kabar yang buruk dan baik? Uzumaki lagi, khe mereka merepotkan Hiruzen kau tahu XD ... siapa dia? Chapter depan mungkin terjawab, atau depannya lagi dan lagi X'D**

 **Dah segitu aja dulu yak...**

 **Keep Stay and Read My Fiction...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~Searfont Graffity Out~.~**


End file.
